


Make A Move

by CleoBane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Baker!Jace, Blowjobs, Cake, Cheating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Forgiveness, Gretel On The Keyboard, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Music, Recreational Drug Use, Sappy Ending, Simon Loves Chocolate Cupcakes, Simon has A Snake Called Monkey, Slight Smut (i think), Song Lyrics, Ten Year Malice, Weed/THC, drummer!alec, friends - Freeform, handjobs, singer!Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Ten years ago, Simon and Jace stopped talking. This story is about what happens when they decide to put aside their differences and try again at being friends.(Title is from Icon For Hire's Make A Move)





	1. APRIL 2016

**Author's Note:**

> I love Rock Star/Singer Simon. I love the idea of him being bad ass and sexy on stage and that's what inspired this story. It started as a mild self indulgent story which i started as a way to write outside my comfort zone.

The Hunters Moon was packed on the night of Simon’s first solo gig. Jace was exhausted by the time he found his friends. All he wanted to do after work was go home and sleep the entire weekend away.

He loved his job as a baker, but the past two weeks had been demanding and he had been working round the clock with no breaks. After making his last delivery of the day, he decided to take the weekend off. Perks of being your own boss and all of that.

But his sister and bane of his existence practically bullied him to come to the Hunters Moon and support Simon, or else? Saying no to Isabelle Lightwood wasn’t a good idea, so he had agreed to come and support Simon’s stupid gig. Even though he was dead on his feet.

Izzy waved when she saw him and he made his way to the table where she sat with her girlfriend, Maia and his brother’s boyfriend Magnus. “Where’s Alec? How come I was bullied into showing up? Hey Magnus. Maia.”

“Blondie.” Maia said, smiling at him. Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Oh, Alec is here.” Izzy said, smiling. “Simon got him to be part of his performance.”

Jace grinned, “Really? Now this I have to see.” He leaned in his seat and watched the stage being set up. “Where’s Clary? You’d think she’ll be here to support her best friend.”

“She’s on a date?” Magnus said. “Remember Lydia?”

“Sorry, I have been super busy in the past couple of weeks and nobody kept me in the loop.” He said, dryly. “Except to threaten me to show up for the nerd’s gig, or else.”

“Simon is our friend.” Maia said, frowning. “I don’t know why you hate him.”

“I don’t hate him. He hates me.” Jace protested. “Why don’t you ask him?”

He and Simon were best friends a lifetime ago, until something incredibly stupid happened and they just stopped.

“Simon doesn’t hate you.” Magnus said, “He thinks you are an asshole, but then we all do.” He flinched when Izzy kicked him, “Well, I do.”

“Magnus, be nice.” Maia said, laughing. To Jace, she said. “Simon doesn’t hate you. He doesn’t hate anybody. He and Raphael are best friends and nobody likes Raphael. Anybody who is friends with Raphael Santiago is an angel. Or Jesus.”

Jace didn’t say anything. He knew for a fact that Simon didn’t like him. Not that he was obvious about it, but he knew he did. And it was Jace’s fault. Not that he’d tell anybody. It was his shame that he’d take to his grave.

Ten years ago, back in high school, Jace had…well, he had sex with Simon and then gave him the cold shoulder for the rest of the school year. He could still remember the wounded look on Simon’s face. But Simon had said nothing, not even to Clary. He had acted like everything was fine. For a while, he had avoided their group of friends and hung out with Raphael, and that was that.

The truth was he had no idea how to fix what had messed them up and after a while he didn’t even try anymore. He missed him, but it was too late.

If he could get another chance to apologize to Simon or…something, he’d take it but that was never going to happen. Simon looked at him like he wasn’t there. He just tolerated him due to their mutual friends.

Simon stayed away from them when they went to college. Although he hung out with Alec, Izzy and Clary once in a while. In fact, he had introduced Magnus and Maia to his siblings. If Jace was being honest, he supposed he had Simon to thank for his siblings happiness. Especially Alec. There was a period he thought Simon and Alec were a thing, but Izzy just told him that they were just good friends.

In the past ten years, Simon was in his life one way or the other, even though they never spoke, except for the occasional greetings and inquires. Simon didn’t seem to want to be in Jace’s company for too long. It was just as well. Jace never apologized for being an asshole and Simon didn’t care.

Yeah, Simon hated him.

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Simon speaking on the stage. Alec was sitting behind him behind the drums and there was a dark-skinned girl at the keyboard. Simon held his guitar, and he was smiling.

“Hey guys. I’m Simon and these are Alec and Gretel. It has been ages since I performed for a crowd like this, so…well get ready to have your socks knocked off.”

Simon started to sing, and Jace stared, his earlier exhaustion forgotten.

Simon was… _hot._

 _Somebody make a move_  
_Somebody make a move_  
_Somebody_

 _Test my reality_  
_Check if there's a weak spot_  
_Clingin' to insanity_  
_Hopes the world will ease up_

 _Try to make it look like it's all somehow getting better_  
_'Cause I know how to play it pretty good against the measure_  
_Everyone started out a little insane_  
_But we learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game_  
_But some of you never learned to drop the act_  
_So under that skin of yours: a heart attack_

 _'Cause everybody's so scared_  
_We don't wanna go there_  
_We don't wanna make a move_  
_We got got all our lives to lose_  
_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part_  
_I'll play right along_  
_Like I don't know what's going on_

 _Somebody make a move_  
_Somebody make a move_  
_Please somebody make a move_  
_We all know_  
_We all know what's going on_

 _And if I had the answers I'd have written them out_  
_So I could tell you what to do and what this thing is about_  
_But all I've ever learned comes second-hand_  
_And I dare not preach what I don't understand_

 _You and I; we share the same disease_  
_Cover up; compromise what we grieve_  
_I've let more than my share of revivals die_  
_This isn't pretty but it's who I am tonight_

 _'Cause everybody's so scared_  
_We don't wanna go there_  
_We don't wanna make a move_  
_We got got all our lives to lose_  
_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part_  
_I'll play right along_  
_Like I don't know what's going on_

 _Somebody make a move_  
_Somebody make a move_  
_Please somebody make a move_  
_We all know_  
_We all know what's going on_

 _Pointing my fingers the problems still linger_  
_They keep getting bigger and I hold the trigger_  
_Playing with fire I live like a liar_  
_Please somebody make a move_

 _Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)_  
_Somebody make a move (The problems still linger)_  
_Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)_  
_Somebody_  
_Somebody make a move_

 _'Cause everybody's so scared_  
_We don't wanna go there_  
_We don't wanna make a move_  
_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part_  
_I'll play right along_

 _'Cause everybody's so scared_  
_We don't wanna go there_  
_We don't wanna make a move_  
_We got got all our lives to lose_  
_Screaming in the dark while we just play our part_  
_I'll play right along_  
_Like I don't know what's going on_

 _Somebody make a move_  
_Somebody make a move_  
_Please somebody make a move_  
_We all know_  
_We all know what's going on_  
_Somebody make a move_  
_Somebody make a move_  
_Please somebody make a move_  
_We all know_  
_We all know what's going on_

He knew he was staring like an idiot. When did this happen?

 “Wow.” Izzy breathed next to him. “Simon is hot.”

“Of course he is, you dated him.” Maia said, but she was in awe too.

“So did you.” Izzy giggled. “Was he this hot when we dated him?”

“I can’t believe Sarah dated you guys.” Magnus murmured. He was also looking impressed. “But I’ll have to agree, Solomon is…edgier. He has that rockstar appeal. Who would have thought?”

“Jace?” Izzy asked. “Are you OK? You look like you swallowed something awful.”

“I’m fine.” He snapped. “I’m just surprised. I didn’t know he was…he’s good.”

He ignored his friends as he watched Simon. He was smiling as he sang, even winked at someone in the front row. What the…? Where was the awkward Simon he knew?

Alec looked like he was having fun up there too. Suddenly, Jace felt bad, he didn’t know his brother/best friend was good at drums. Or that he’d want to be on stage at all. The Alec he knew and was used to was shy and reserved. Although he was less so since he met Magnus.

The bar erupted in cheers and applause when they were done. Magnus stood up and blew a kiss at Alec who blushed. _At least that hasn’t changed._

“Oh my God, Simon.” Izzy gushed, hugging him. “You were amazing. Very sexy. Why weren’t you like this when we were dating?”

“Izzy?!” Maia scolded. “But, yeah, Simon, why not?”

“Not bad, Lewis.” Jace said, a little awkwardly,

“Oh.” Simon blinked. “You’re here. Thanks.” Then he turned to Magnus. “What did I tell you? Alec did great up there. Drumming lessons are paying off, no?”

Izzy said something to Simon is Spanish and Simon looked at Jace before responding. Maia rolled her eyes, “I hate it when they do that.”

Jace blinked. Again, Simon Lewis had managed to stun him tonight. He wasn’t sure he liked it.

Alec joined them, with Magnus’s arm around his waist. “Wow, is this what you feel when you go on stage, Simon? It’s weird. I’m shaking.”

Simon laughed. “Not only you, man. Speaking of which, I’ll be right back.” He left them and walked up to Gretel who he picked up in a hug. She grinned and kissed his cheek.

She said something to him and pointed at their group. He frowned and looked at Jace. He shrugged and said something to her. Then he turned and walked out the back of the bar.

What was that?

Simon was outside for almost an hour. Jace wondered what he was up to when the girl, Gretel, came up to him and smiled. “Hi. You’re Simon’s friend, right?”

“I, uh…” Jace started. “I guess…”

She handed him a piece of paper. “Why don’t we go for a drink sometime? Call me.”

Jace stared at the piece of paper in his hand. It was her phone number. “Um, OK. I guess.”

Simon came in, looking a lot looser and relaxed, he gave Jace a vague grin before strolling to the bar. Raphael was there. He said something with a fake smirk on his face. Simon patted his shoulder and laughed.

It was getting late and jace was tired. He stood up “I’m going home guys. I have an appointment with my bed. Nobody call me till Monday.”

“You wish.” Maia said.

He waved to his friends and walked out of the bar. He turned at the last minute to see Simon looking at him before the door closed.

******

“You can forgive him, you know?” Raphael said. “He was a stupid kid. People make mistakes.”

“Huh.” Simon was high. He wasn’t so high that he didn’t know what Raphael was talking about. But… “What are you talking about?”

Raphael rolled his eyes and said something under his breath about pigheaded idiots. “You have been punishing yourself and him for something that happened ten years ago. How much longer are you going to go on for?”

“He is still the same asshole he was ten years ago.” Simon said. “Besides, I’m not upset anymore. I’m over it.” He huffed at Raphael’s “Liar” and continued. “But, it’s better this way. Everything is easy and calm and chill. Why do I have to rock the boat and be nicer to him?”

“You aren’t nice to him.” Raphael said, dryly. “You are civil. Polite. Borderline icy. Everyone knows you two hate each other.”

“I don’t hate him.” Simon said, “He’s Alec and Izzy’s brother. They are my favorite people. He and I are just not close.”

They once were, though. Until that night. The night that changed everything. It was the best and the worst night of his life. He remembered everything about it. The way Jace had whispered that _it was OK._ That he had wanted this for so damn long. He called him beautiful and he had literally rocked Simon’s world.

The shock and revulsion in Jace’s face afterwards broke Simon. Jace kept whispering _No, No, No._ Then he looked at Simon with a look of disgust and Simon had told him to leave. He didn’t scream. He just told him to leave.

He never spoke of it to anyone. Except Raphael. He just found excuses not to be in the same room with Jace or the same area. And it was good.

“If you say so.” Raphael said. “I just want you to stop acting like a victim. So what if he was disgusted? It happens. You disgust me everyday but here we are.”

“You love me, Rapha.” Simon grinned. “I’m over it. Like you said, it’s been ten years.”

Simon talked with Raphael for a bit before going to join his friends at their table. “Hey guys, what’s the plan?”

“We could go to the club.” Maia suggested. Magnus perked up.

“Why did you wait till Jace left?” Alec asked, suddenly. “You always do that.”

Simon flinched, “Jace left?” He pretended to look around. “Didn’t notice. I always do what?”

“Conveniently leave when Jace is around and then come back when he leaves.” Alec said. “It’s getting old.”

“You’re drunk, Alec.” Simon laughed, a little strained. “I do not…”

“Yeah…you guys used to be best buds.” Izzy said. “What happened?”

“We were kids.” Simon said simply. “I guess we outgrew eachother.”

“That’s bullshit.” Magnus said. “Even I know there’s a story there.”

Simon laughed. “I kissed someone he liked, OK.” He lied. “I guess some best friends don’t come back from that.”

Suddenly, Simon just wanted to go home. He was exhausted mentally. “You know what guys? I think I’ll head out now. I’m going home.”

“Is it because of what I said?” Alec said, sitting up. “I’m sorry, Simon. I…”

“Oh no no.” Simon smiled reassuringly. “It’s just that I’m super high right now and I’m tired. I’ll text you a couple of songs tomorrow and we’ll see on Sunday to plan practice? Yeah, OK”

He left before anyone asked if he was running away from Jace. Or worse, if he was in love with the guy.

If he was being honest with himself, the answers to those questions would be a loud YES.

But he wasn’t.

Of course he wasn’t running away from Jace. And he was not in love with him either.

Nope.

******

Jace grumbled to himself as he dragged his sleepy body to the door. It was 10AM on a Saturday, who would be banging on his door this early?

“I said I’m coming!” he shouted. He opened the door and blinked at his sister standing at the door with a sheepish grin. “This had better be good.” He growled, not making a move to get away from the door. “Start talking.”

“Can I at least come in?” She asked, “I brought coffee. And muffins.”

“All I wanted was a weekend to myself.” He whined as he turned and walked back into his apartment. “Was that too much to ask for?”

“It was either me or Alec.” Izzy said, shutting the door and going to place the coffee and muffins on the coffee table. “Alec is hungover, so here am I.”

“Hungover?”  Jace rubbed his eyes. “Alec? Well, he is settling into the rockstar lifestyle perfectly, isn’t he?”

Izzy hummed and looked at him like she was searching for something. He refused to squirm. “What?” he asked. “What did I do?”

“You and Simon?” she said and Jace froze. “What happened to you guys? Alec said something and Simon acted weird. He gave some bullshit story about a girl coming between both of you.”

Jace couldn’t hide his surprise. Izzy laughed, “I knew that was a lie. You just proved it. So what’s going on with you guys?”

“Nothing.” Jace said. “People have falling outs all the time. It’s normal.”

“But you guys were best buds.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” Jace said, uncomfortable with the conversation. It had been ten years. He should have gone away when he got the opportunity, but no, he had to stay. For some silly family sentimental bullshit.

No. He couldn’t leave the only real family he ever knew to live with a grandmother he never met. No, he didn’t regret staying, but this Simon thing was a hassle he didn’t need.

“Jace?” Izzy called him and he blinked. “What?”

“You know I’m not letting this go.” She said. “Magnus is going to talk to Simon.”

“What is this?” Jace asked, sharply. “An intervention? Jesus, it’s been ten years, you guys should let it go.”

“What?” Ten…?” Izzy blinked. “I didn’t know it was that long. Come to think of it…Oh Jace…”

Jace knew he was sunk. He tried to salvage…something. “Did I say ten years? I meant…” he stopped at his sister’s wry look. “Damn it! All I wanted was a quiet weekend.”

“Start talking.” She said, tapping the toes of her boots. Jace sighed, now was not the time to tell her she looked like their mother when she did that.

“I-I can’t.” he said, tiredly. “I’ll need to talk to Simon first.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” She leaned back into the couch.

“Why did your girlfriend let you out this early?” he asked, going for his phone in his bedroom.

“She has an early class.” Izzy called out. “It’s Saturday, I have a lot of free time.”

He checked his phone and realized he didn’t have Simon’s number. Well, it had been ten years since they talked properly. He went back to the living room. “Can you give me Simon’s number?”

Izzy’s eyebrows went up. “Wow. This is worse than I thought.”

She called out Simon’s number and he dialed it. He heard a groggy voice pick up.

“What? It’s Saturday.”

“That’s what I told Izzy.” Jace said. “Apparently, nobody cares about that anymore.”

“Jace?” Simon asked, a lot more alert. “What…Jace?”

“Heads up. Magnus is on his way to your place.” Jace said. Izzy glared at him.

“What? Why?” Simon asked. “What did I do? What did you do? I swear to God, Jace, if this is your fault…”

“What? You’ll never speak to me again?” Jace couldn’t help asking. “You are already doing that, so you can’t do anything to me, that you haven’t been doing for the past ten years.”

Simon sucked in a breath. “It’s too early for this shit.” He grumbled. “OK, _Jace.”_ Jace winced at the tone, “What seems to be the problem that you had to call me, for the first time in ten years? Wait, how did you get my number?”

“Izzy. She’s here. She wants to know why you are treating me like I have the plague.” Jace said, not caring if he sounded bitter. He was tired. “So…?”

“I’m not-“ Simon cut himself and swore. “I guess you could tell her the truth, but then that wouldn’t paint you in the best light, would it?”

“Simon…” Jace said.

“You could tell her that after you slept with me on my birthday, you looked at me like I was the worst thing mistake you ever made.” Simon went on. “Or, you know, you could just tell her you were so ashamed of sleeping with me that you shut me out completely. For ten years.”

“Simon…” Jace pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. “You told me to leave.”

“What was I supposed to do?” Simon snapped. “Give you a hug? You looked…you have no idea how you looked at me.” He heard Simon swear again. “I guess Magnus is here. I don’t know what I’m going to say. But, you say what you want to, Jace. I don’t care.”

Then he hung up.

Jace sighed. He didn’t need this.

He knew he fucked up, but Simon didn’t understand. But he didn’t give him a chance to explain. Although, he was partly to blame. He never attempted to fix anything. He just let it fester for ten years. And it wasn’t like they went their separate ways, they saw each other all the time.

“Jace?” Izzy called him. “Are you OK?”

“No.” Jace sighed. “Remember Simon’s 18th birthday?”

“Vaguely.” Izzy frowned. “We were wasted.”

“You see, I slept with him.” Izzy’s eyes widened. “I didn’t handle it well.”

******

“So, now that you guys know, I guess we don’t have to pretend anymore.” Simon said. He avoided looking at everyone. The only consolation was that Jace also looked uncomfortable. “I mean, now you guys know that we can’t stand each other and you know why. So I don’t have to act like he’s my friend.”

They were in Magnus’s loft after Magnus had practically dragged Simon out of his house and into his car because he didn’t want to stay away from Alec for too long.

“Don’t you want to know why?” Alec asked. “I mean, it’s Jace. You guys were friends…”

“I was a stupid kid.” Simon said, shortly. He didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to have to be friends with Jace and he’s sure Jace felt the same. “Do you know how humiliating it was for me?”

“You were not the only one who was humiliated.” Jace murmured. Simon whipped his head to look at Jace. “Oh? I’m sorry that was such a horrible experience for you, Lightwood-Herondale, whatever the hell your name is.”

“Simon!” Clary and Izzy gasped. Simon stood up.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Simon paced, “I didn’t think I’d be spending my weekend rehashing the worst day of my life. Well, second worst day. The worst being when my dad died. But I’m sure you know that.” He felt a giggle bubble up from his throat. “So is there a point to this meeting, intervention or what is it?”

“In my opinion,” Magnus said, “I think it’s a pretty stupid reason for you guys to stop being friends for ten years.”

“Of course.” Simon said. “It is a stupid reason. But it happened to me. Not you. And he didn’t even try to talk to me. Yes, I could have tried to talk to him but I was scared and he was the one who looked at me as if I was…anyway, ten years have gone by now and it’s too late to fix anything.”

“We could try?” Jace said, hesitantly.

“Oh, now you want to fix it?” Simon said, dramatically. He knew he was being unreasonable but he was embarrassed and angry. Dealing with this after so many years was…shit.

“Better late than never, I guess.” Jace said.

“OK, OK.” Simon stood up. “I’ll have my people call your people.” Then he practically ran out of the loft. He was sure they could hear his hysterical giggling as he sprinted down the stairs.

He needed to move.

Probably to Australia. They’ll never find him there.

It was after he had gotten to the street that he remembered he didn’t come out with his wallet, just his keys and phone. The walk would clear his head anyway. He started walking .

He was probably being a baby, but damn it, he didn’t want to deal with this. Not now. Not ever. Now thanks to, well, Jace (he was going to pin this on him) he was going to have to.

“Fuck!”

“Would it be so bad if we tried to fix it?” he heard Jace behind him. He was startled but he didn’t turn. He ignored him and walked on. Why did the jerk have to be so mature about it? It was all his fault.

“Simon?” Jace said. “I miss you. I’m sorry.”

Simon stopped. “They are all going to think I’m crazy.” He sighed. Then turned to look at Jace. “I guess I’m sorry too. I should have done something. Kicked your ass, or attempted to, at least. I mean, I can probably do it now but it’s been ten years.”

“Simon, they already think you are crazy.” Jace said, “And there’s no way you could take me in a fight.”

And just like that, the animosity was gone, although. “I’m still really mad at you. It was my first time and you almost ruined it for me.”

“I-What?” Jace frowned. “What?”

Simon smiled, “You didn’t. You were good, but not that good.” He winked. “I’ll see you around Lightwood…Herondale. What the hell do I call you?”

Jace stared at him, “What? You know my name.”

“Whatever, bro.” Simon started walking again. “I’m going home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is 
> 
> Icon for Hire - Make A Move  
> (There's a male version of that song out there somewhere)


	2. JULY 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Jace become friends again. Sort of.  
> And Monkey (the snake) makes her debut. 
> 
> I had a snake as a kid, so I like the idea of one as a pet.

Simon and Jace had settled into an uneasy friendship of sorts. They mostly bickered and got on each other’s nerves. Jace felt Simon was keeping him at arm’s length with all his snarky comments and Jace just didn’t want to let him have the last word.

Once Alec had told them to get a room and get whatever it was out of their system. They both looked at Alec with offended expressions that he had to apologize, but they had kept their bickering to a minimum.

Mostly.

Simon still hung out with Raphael who didn’t seem to like them for some reason. Maia said it wasn’t personal, that Raphael didn’t like anybody. Except Simon, although it looked like bare tolerance. But Simon said, Raphael loved him in his own way. As friends, of course.

Clary had travelled to Europe for six months and Simon was performing almost every weekend with Alec and Gretel. Some nights, he performed alone.

None of his friends knew about that until Jace stumbled into the bar after closing late at the bakery and saw Simon there.

Singing alone.

It was quite late and he knew Alec and Izzy wouldn’t be there, so this came as a shock.

Simon wasn’t pleased when he saw him. “Don’t tell anybody about this.” He said, sitting next to Jace at the bar. “I’m not splitting up the band or planning to go solo. I just want to do something by myself. Although, you have ruined that now.”

“What is your problem?” Jace asked, he was cranky. “I thought we were friends. Why are you attacking me?”

“I’m not attacking you.” Simon said, looking away. “I just…I thought that’s our thing now. “  
“What? Being assholes to each other?” Jace asked, snidely. “I know what you are doing.”

“Oh?” Simon asked. “Please, enlighten me.”

“You are scared to be friends with me.” Jace said, smirking. “So you are being this complete asshole to me, so I’ll be too mad to want to have anything to do with you.”

Simon stared at him, gaping. “Oh my Lord. You are…your ego…You have…” Simon laughed. “You are deluded, man. Like, your sense of self importance is collosal.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “I know I’m right.”

“OK, princess.” Simon nodded. “Whatever makes you sleep at night.”

“You know I’m right.” Jace continued.

“You are so wrong.” Simon said. “Like, you have missed it by a continent. I am not that much of an evil genius.”

“OK. Prove it.” Jace said. “Prove you aren’t keeping me at arm’s length.”

“Just because I refuse to be best friends with you doesn’t mean I’m keeping you at a distance.” Simon said. “We barely tolerated each other for ten years after being best friends. We can’t go back like nothing happened.”

“Why not?” Jace asked.

“Because…Because, we can’t.” Simon said. “I can’t. I don’t want…you were also being an asshole. Why are you giving me a hard time?”

Jace blinked, stunned at the topic change. “You know how to get under my skin. And I won’t stand for it?”

“You won’t…?” Simon scoffed. “You are a drama queen.”

“Fuck you, Simon.” Jace said, finishing his drink.

“Already did, Herondale.” Simon said, then he froze. He quickly slid off the bar stool and went out the back.

Jace stared at the spot where Simon had sat. They never talked about what happened back then, they just sort of went with the flow. Jace knew Simon was still bitter about it, some of the comments he made were proof of that, but he had never blatantly referred to it before. He paid for their drinks and went out the way Simon did.

He found Simon smoking and pacing, whispering to himself. “You know those things will kill you.” Jace said. Simon jumped.

“Yeah, well. I tried to quit.” Simon said. “Didn’t take.”

“You could…” Jace stopped, he wasn’t here to lecture Simon. “We never talked about what happened.” He said, instead.

“What’s there to talk about?” Simon asked. “It was so long ago. Water under the bridge and all that.”

Simon didn’t look at him. Jace sighed. “I’m really sorry.”

“You said that already. I forgive you.” Simon smiled. “Let’s drop it, OK?”

“No.” Jace said. “I won’t.”

“No?” Simon parroted. “Why do you want to talk about it?”

“So we can move on from this…whatever this is.” Jace said.

“So talk.” Simon leaned against the alley wall. “I’m good, but if you need to vent, I’ll listen. Since we’re friends.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t disgusted with you.” He ignored Simon’s scoff and rolled eyes. “I remembered everything that happened. What I said, what I did, what you said, what we did…” Simon shifted uncomfortably. “But up until that moment, I didn’t know I liked guys too. Or that I liked you like that. And I freaked out.”

“I see.” Simon said. He lit another cigarette. “I guess I might have overreacted. And I was embarrassed.”

They didn’t say anything for a while, then Simon pushed away from the wall, flicked the butt of the cigarette away. “So, we talked. Do you feel better?”

“Simon…” Jace said, exasperatedly. “Are you going to punish me for the rest of my life for being a stupid kid?”

“I’m not punishing you.” Simon sighed. He took off his glasses and cleaned the lens. “I-I am not mad at you, but it took a while to get over you and the…imagined betrayal. And I promise we’re friends. Just…”

“OK, I’ll do anything.” Jace said, suddenly. “I’ll watch one of your stupid movies. Or TV shows. I’ll even let you dress me up for Halloween.”

“Wow, you are serious.” Simon said. He grinned. “You shouldn’t give me that much power, you know.”

“I know.” Jace said. “I must be drunk.”

Simon laughed. “It’s OK, Jace.” He said. “And I’m sorry. I didn’t handle it well myself. I was hurt and I just…It was easier to hate you.”

Jace gaped when Simon brought out a blunt and lit it. “Really?”

“You wanna try?” Simon asked, holding it out to him. Jace stepped back, shaking his head. “Nah, I’m good.”

Simon shrugged. “So, how’s baking? I had one of your chocolate cupcakes. You are really good. Like, I would have sold my soul for like fifty of them.” He laughed at Jace’s expression. “What? I had the munchies.”

“Oh?” Jace said, then had an idea. “Let’s go to the bakery. I’ll make you some more cupcakes. Not fifty though.”

“At this hour?” Simon asked, the coughed a little. “Aren’t you tired?”

“It’s just after 11.” Jace shrugged. “It’s not a problem. Come on.”

Simon put out the blunt and followed Jace out of the alley. They walked slowly towards Jace’s bakery. Simon had been there a total of two times since Jace opened it three years ago. First was at the grand opening and the second time, Izzy had asked him to pick up an order.

“I’ll miss busting your chops.” Simon said suddenly. “It was fun getting a rise out of you.”

“The years have made you mean, Lewis.” Jace said, smiling.

“Well, if people think you are crazy, they won’t mess with you.” Simon chuckled. “I heard that somewhere.”

Jace frowned. “How’s that working for you?”

“I had this insane ex. Quinn.” Simon said. “The breakup was brutal, but when he realized that I was done, he let me go. Oh, he tries to cause trouble once in a while, but…what can you do?”

Jace smiled, he had heard about Quinn, from the girls. Quinn had broken into Simon’s house and waited for him the whole night. Simon hadn’t gotten home till late the next day. It was a lot funnier when Clary had told it. But hearing Simon talk about it, he couldn’t help feeling sad.

“Do you still see him? Quinn?” Jace said, as they stopped in front of the bakery. Jace opened the door and when they were both inside, he locked up again and led Simon to the small room in the back.

“Nah, not since last year.” Simon said, sitting down and leaning his head against the wall. He stretched. “He “returns” bits and pieces of stuff I left at his place. Some of them aren’t even mine.”

Jace put on an apron and started moving about, getting what he needed to make the cupcakes. Simon started at him, his eyes hooded and his breath shallow.

“You Ok, Simon?” Jace asked.

“Yeah. Just tired.” Simon rubbed his face. “Can I lick the bowl?”

Jace laughed, “What are you, six?”

“Hey, my mom lets me lick the bowl.” Simon shot back. “It’s therapeutic. Plus, I’m hungry and thirsty.”

“There’s water in the fridge over there.” Jace said. He turned to put the cakes in the oven and turned to see Simon, running his finger in the mixing bowl.

“Oh, this is good.” Simon said, licking his finger. “Much better than the last one I had.”

“You are high.” Jace said, “You’d eat leftover garlic bread and say the same thing.”

“Maybe…” Simon said, scraping leftover cake mix from the bowl. “But this is good. So what do you do while you are waiting for cakes to get ready?”

“Well, I don’t just make cakes and wait.” Jace said, “I also run a business. I do most of the baking, but I have other people working for me. There’s always something to do.”

“How many people have you brought back here for cupcakes?” Simon said, working on the last of the mix in the bowl.

“None. This is off limits to non-staff.” Jace said. He smiled at Simon’s expression.

“Wow, you really know how to sweep a guy off his feet.” Simon said, “Although, in this state you could get me half a sandwich and I’d profess undying love. But, I’m feeling really special, bro.”

“You are a sap when you are high.” Jace said. He liked Simon when he was like this. Calm and relaxed. It was obviously the weed. Simon wouldn’t dare relax like this with Jace. But Jace wasn’t complaining when he had a piece of the old Simon here.

He motioned to Simon’s guitar case. “Play something. Can you?”

Simon looked offended at that. “Dude, I can play in my sleep.” Putting the bowl down, he opened the case and picked up his guitar. He sat down and thought for a bit.

“OK, I think you’ll like this.” Simon said. Jace sat down and watched Simon. Simon tuned the guitar and picked up the guitar pic. Then he started to play…

_How long will I fly out until I listen_  
_Truth is I'm used to making it up on my own_  
_How long will I climb out I never listen_  
_I'm in remission_  
  
_No more wide eyes_  
_I can't pretend_  
_I can't pretend_  
_No morning cries_  
_I can't pretend_  
_It's not the end_

Jace stared at Simon in awe. He couldn’t get over how good Simon was at this. He was in his element. Simon had his eyes closed as he sang.

Jace felt something in his chest shift.

  
_How long will I say yes over my conscience_  
_Truth is I'm wasted before I take it all in_  
_How long will I blame it all on past life tragedy_  
_There's no remedy_  
  
_No more wide eyes_  
_I can't pretend_  
_I can't pretend_  
_No morning cries_  
_I can't pretend_

_It's not the end_

_No more wide eyes_  
_I can't pretend_  
_I can't pretend_  
_No morning cries_  
_I can't pretend_

_It's not the end_

Simon stopped and opened his eyes. “How was that?”

Jace gave a shaky grin and two thumbs up as he swallowed. “That was awesome. You should go pro.” Simon blushed as he put his guitar back in its case.

“I only do covers.” He said. “Also, singing every other weekend with actual fans is more than I thought I would be doing. I get so many phone numbers shoved at me after every set. I had to intercept a few that were meant for Alec. I’m not going to be responsible for Magnus murdering someone for hitting on his boyfriend. Speaking of. Did you ever get together with Gretel? She said he liked you.”

“Uh…” Jace couldn’t even remember what happened to the phone number. “I didn’t, I lost the number.”

“That’s OK.” Simon said. “I can give you the number.”

“It’s OK.” Jace said. “I…It’s OK.”

The oven dinged, signaling that the cupcakes were ready. Simon rubbed his hands together in glee. Jace rolled his eyes, as he got them out. He could see the way Simon’s eyes gleamed as he saw them. “They are so beautiful. Gimme!”

“Chill…” Jace said, working to get one on a plate and placed one in front of Simon. “It’s hot. Give it time to…” he stopped as Simon broke off a piece and blew on it. “Or you could do that.”

******

Simon was sure he had never had anything better in his mouth in his life. Sure, he was high and had the munchies, but still. “Oh my God.” He moaned as he ate a warm piece of the cake. “When I die, bury me with these.”

“You are an idiot.” Jace laughed. Simon opened his eyes and grinned at Jace.

“I forgive you for everything you have ever done. And stuff you’ll do.” Simon said, breaking off another piece of cake. “Only till next month, though.”

“If I knew all I had to do was feed you cake, I would have baked you the biggest chocolate cake you’ve ever seen.” Jace said, laughing.

Simon laughed. “That would guarantee the wildest night of your life.” He choked and avoided Jace’s eyes. “Sorry. Becks did say I was a slut for cake.”

“It’s OK.” Jace sounded amused. “My cakes have that effect on people. Throw all of this in the mix? I’m not responsible for what happens.”

Yeah, that’s the Jace he knew. Vain and shallow. “Of course you aren’t.”

He looked at the time. “It’s already tomorrow.” He sighed as he finished the cake. He reached for another. Jace packed up the rest. “Thank you, Mr. Lightwood/Herondale.”

“It’s Herondale, jackass.” Jace said, cleaning up. He took off the apron and hung it.

He and Simon made their way out of the bakery and started to walk home. Simon smiled as he finished his cupcake. They were heavenly.

“How much do I owe you for these babies?” Simon asked as they got to his block.

Jace gave him a hard look. “Nah, those are on the house. Think of it as a gift.”

“Really?” Simon asked. “Wow, thanks. Thank you…”

Jace smiled. “I’ll see you around?” he said, and Simon realized they were in front of his apartment building.

“Yeah.” Simon smiled. He was still feeling pretty good and he thought it was a good idea to lean over and kiss Jace. He froze when he realized what he was doing that he jerked back and practically ran up the stairs.

“What the hell was that, Lewis?” he muttered to himself. This was Jace. It was as if his brain had forgotten about what had happened. There was no way he was going down that road with Jace Herondale ever.

He slid to the floor when he got to his apartment. The cupcakes were still in his hand. He sighed, and opened the bag to take one out. They were so good.

Damn it.

He picked up his phone and sent a message to Jace.

**To: Jace [1.40AM] – I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that. Hope this doesn’t ruin anything?**

He threw the phone on the couch as he stood up and kept the rest of the cakes in the fridge. He walked to the large glass tank next to the door of his bedroom and tapped it. “Hey, Monkey. Did you miss me?”

The beady, reptilian eyes of his pet reticulated python stared at him. “Missed you too, baby.”

His phone beeped with a message. He picked it up with shaky hands.

**From: Jace [1.42AM] – We are fine, Lewis. It’ll take more than an almost kiss to chase me away.**

“Asshole.” But he was smiling.

******

They didn’t stop bickering, but they had moved from attacking each other to good natured ribbing. Simon had stopped smoking in front of Jace. He needed his head on straight when dealing with the blonde.

“See, I told you guys that all you needed was a full night of hate sex to get whatever it was out of your systems.” Alec said, grinning.

“Oh come on Alec!” Jace said, “Why is sex always your go to solution?”

“Yea, Alec, what the fuck?” Simon said, picking out onions from his food. They were at a diner near the bar. “I think you are having too much of it. Magnus, muzzle your bitch.”

“He likes that.” Magnus said, smiling mischievously. Jace groaned.

“I didn’t need to know that.”

“It’s obviously Magnus’s fault.” Simon said. “As I recall, it was sex that caused everything in the first place. Get your mind out of the gutter, Alec.”

“Sex solves everything.” Magnus said. “Remember Alec?”

“You two are a mess.” Simon said. He missed the look on Jace’s face. But Alec didn’t.

Simon has decided on being just friends with Jace. He was in a good place emotionally and he didn’t need the stress of what ifs. Jace was his friend and that was all there was to it.

It didn’t matter if his feelings for Jace were more than just friendly. He barely tolerated the guy for ten years, this was a piece of cake. Speaking of cake,

“Jace?” Simon asked. “Have you ever made pot brownies?”

“No.” Jace frowned. “Why?”

Magnus cut in. “You should, I promise you’ll be rich. Once stoners like Shelby here get a taste of what you make, your sales will be out of this world.”

“Hey, I’m not a stoner.” Simon said. “I indulge from time to time. Tell him Alec.”

“He indulges from time to time.” Alec said. When Magnus glared at him. “What? He’s the reason why you suddenly find me sexier. I have to be nice to him. So do you.”

At Simon and Jace’s blank looks, Alec sighed and said “Magnus has always wanted to hook up with someone in a band.”

“Oh God.” Jace covered his face. “Alec is broken.”

“You mean fixed.” Magnus said.

“Maybe we should fix him.” Jace muttered.

“Hey!” Alec said. “Nobody is fixing me. Jace, you’ll get over it. It’s just sex.”

“Never thought Jace was a prude.” Magnus said, clearly having fun.

“Simon, back me up here.” Jace said. Simon looked up.

“Guys,” Simon said in a mock stern tone, “We’re eating.”

“Is that it?” Jace asked. “I ask you to back me up and that’s what you say?”

“What? It’s pointless to stop them when they are like this.” Simon said. “I had to sit through an unfortunate evening of Alec and Magnus highlighting the pros of tantric sex. It was torture.”

“You could have left anytime.” Alec said, laughing.

“It was my apartment.” Simon said. “I had to take Monkey out of her cage and threaten to wrap her around Alec before they stopped.”

“Monkey?” Jace asked. “Who or what is Monkey?”

“A disgusting…” Alec started and stopped when Simon glared at him and warned. “Watch it.”

“She’s the most adorable snake you have ever seen.” Magnus said. “She is simply precious.”

“Yea, Magnus loves her.” Simon smiled. Then looked at Jace who stared at him in horror. “What?”

“You have a pet snake?” Jace asked. “Since when? And its name is ‘Monkey’?”

“ _Her_ name is Monkey.” Simon corrected. “And I have had her for four years now. You don’t like snakes?”

Jace and Alec looked at each other and shuddered. Magnus rolled his eyes and Simon laughed hard. “I never thought I’d find something Jace Herondale was afraid of. Don’t worry about Monkey, she’s mostly in her tank and she isn’t allowed in bed with me anymore.”

“I can’t believe I’m asking this.” Jace said, “But, why is she not allowed in bed with you anymore?”

“She tried to eat him.” Magnus said and Simon nodded.

“Pity too.” He said. “She was an awesome cuddle buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is 
> 
> Billy Lockett - Wide Eyes


	3. OCTOBER 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst(?)

Jace stood far away from Simon as he brought out Monkey out of her tank. The reptile immediately wrapped herself around Simon’s arm. “See? She’s harmless.”

“You said, she tried to eat you.” Jace said, stepping backward. He wanted to slap the amusement on Simon’s face.

“She’s a snake.” Simon said, simply.

“She’s a…” Jace threw up his hands. “I give up.”

“OK, you said you’d touch her.” Simon said. “She won’t hurt you.” To the snake, he cooed. “Isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

“I changed my mind.” Jace said as the snake stuck out her tongue. “You are insane.”

“True. But no take backs.” Simon said. “Come on, Herondale. Everyone has touched her. She even sits on Izzy’s lap whenever she’s here.”

“Izzy is crazy.” Jace said, stepping back as Simon moves closer. “Lewis, I swear to God.” He would deny the high pitched squeak he made as Monkey lifted her head and stuck out her tongue.

“Dude, calm down.” Simon was laughing. “I promise nothing will happen to you.”

“Alec knows I’m here.” Jace said, walking with his back against the wall until he stood behind Simon. He pushed at Simon’s shoulder as he tried to turn. “Don’t …don’t do that. Stay still…” he took a deep breath and reached out and ran a finger on the snake’s body wrapped around Simon’s arm.

She felt…unlike what he expected. She was dry and surprisingly warm. He snatched his hand back when the snake moved her head again. “OK, I have touched her. Can we go now?”

“I’m proud of you.” Simon said and turned back to her tank. “Look at you, being a good girl for Daddy. I’ll get you a treat, yes, I will.”

“You…” Jace shook his head. “I don’t even want to know.”

Simon closed the tank and turned. “She is a beauty, isn’t she?”

“She is a snake.” Jace said. “She tried to eat you.”

“Actually, she was trying to see if she could.” Simon said, grapping his coat and waiting for Jace to join him outside the apartment. “She never actually tried. She needs to be bigger.”

“I can’t believe you are living with something that can actually kill you.” Jace said, “Why didn’t you get a cat or a dog like a normal person?”

“I had a ferret, once.” Simon said. “Monkey ate him.”

“Oh God.”

They were on their way to grab dinner with their friends. Then Simon had practice with Alec later on. When they got to the diner, Jace announced that Simon had a death wish.

“You met Monkey?” Maia said, wrinkling her nose.

“Aww, how’s the baby girl?” Izzy asked.

“She ate his ferret.” Jace said,

“Good thing too.” Izzy said, “I hated that beast.”

“Roland wasn’t that bad.” Simon said, it was obvious they had done this before. “He was abused as a baby.”

“He bit me.” Izzy growled. “And I wasn’t even near him.”

“Even I’m glad your snake ate him.” Alec said. “He always looked at me like I was his nemesis.”

“He looked at everybody that way.” Simon laughed. “Always upset about something. So cute.”

“Why don’t you get a normal pet?” Jace asked.

Magnus and Simon looked at him with identical expressions of shock. “Why?” They both asked in unison.

“I think Samantha is exotic with all his pets.” Magnus said. “Did you know he had an iguana once?”

“Yea.” Jace said. “He disappeared when we were about 14?”

“He was awesome.” Simon said. “I’d get another but Monkey is kinda territorial.”

“I touched the snake.” Jace said. And Maia laughed. “Doesn’t she feel like a purse? I offered to buy her off Simon so I’d make leather boots for this lady here.” She pointed at Izzy who, like Simon and Magnus gave her disgusted looks. “But, she’d break up with me.”

“Why would you hurt her?” Izzy asked.

“It’s a snake. They are gross.” Jace said.

“She is not gross.” Simon said. “She is my baby girl.”

“OK, you are crazy.” Jace said, a smile tugging at his lips.

“What’s your point?” Simon asked, signaling the waitress.

After dinner, Alec and Simon leave for practice. After calling Gretel, they go to the place Simon rented for their practice.

“So what’s up with you and Jace?” Alec asked as he drove to where Gretel was waiting.

“Uh…we’re fine?” Simon said, giving Alec an odd look. “Why? What did he say?”

“Nothing.” Alec asked. “I’m just asking. You guys seem…fine.”

“We’re fine.” Simon said. “We’re friends. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Is that what you want?” Alec asked. “To be friends with Jace?”

“It’s easier now that I don’t have a mini panic attack before meeting with you guys.” Simon said. “I kinda regret the past ten years, but we’re good. It’s not like before, but you know…”

Alec hummed.

Simon eyed Alec, “I feel like you’re not telling me something.”

“it’s nothing.” Alec said. “It’s just that, Jace is my brother and I want him to be happy.”

“There’s only so much I can do, Alec.” Simon laughed. “I’m his friend. I even pushed him to hang out with Gretel, he said no. I don’t know what you want me to do.”

“I don’t think Gretel is his type.” Alec smiled.

“I think Jace can take care of himself.” Simon picked up his phone. “He’s a big boy.” Just then he got a text from the Devil himself.

**From Jace [8.50PM] – I think weed brownies were a bda idea.**

“Uh oh.” Simon said. “I think I just got your brother high.”

“What?” Alec asked. “Jace doesn’t smoke.”

“He’s making weed brownies.” Simon said. Just then another text came in.

**From Jace [8.52PM] – Izzy and Maia are making out on my table. And I’m hungry.**

**To: Jace [8.54PM] – It’s been barely ten minutes, how did you guys manage to get high in that time. Wait, how much did you put in?**

**From: Jace [8.56PM] – All of it?**

“Alec, you need to call Magnus.” Simon said, laughing. “These idiots have gone and gotten wasted on THC fumes.”

“What?” Alec hit the brake. “Idiots as in plural?”

“Well, Izzy and Maia are about to start having sex in Jace’s kitchen.” He laughed and then protested when Alec turned around, going back towards Jace’s bakery. “What? Why?”

“I’m going to kill you, Simon.” Alec growled.

“What did I do?” Simon asked, with wide eyes. “I told him to wait till I was there. It’s not my fault your brother is an idiot.”

“Oh yes it is.” Alec said, “Call Gretel and have her meet us there.”

“OK, but this isn’t over.” Simon said, calling Gretel.

The sight that they met was…unexpected. Jace, Izzy and Maia were sitting quietly, eating cookies. Store bought ones. “See? I told you they were fine.”

“Alec!” Izzy shouted. “Jace got us high. Then he cried because he thought he was dying.”

“It has been barely 30 minutes.” Simon said. “Alec was freaking out. Now, we won’t get to practice.”

Izzy got up and stumbled and Alec caught her. “Are you OK, Iz?”

“I’m great, Alec.” Izzy said, “A little dizzy though.”

“I didn’t cry.” Jace said. “It was intense. Is this what being high feels like?”

The oven pinged. Jace automatically stood up and swayed. Simon went to hold him steady. “Hey, easy. Let me handle it. Tell me what to do.”

“OK.” Jace said slowly. He blinked. “Uh, yea…the mitts, oven mitts. Then open the door.” Simon put on the mitts and opened the oven door. He turned to look at Jace, who was suddenly holding back laughter. His face was red and he was practically gasping.

Simon sighed and pulled out the brownies. The smell was more weed than chocolate. “What possessed you to use everything?” Simon asked, “Now you’re going to get everyone high for the next couple of days.”

Maia howled in laughter and Simon looked up, Gretel had walked in and looked around in surprise. “OK, I can get behind this.” She said.

Alec was still holding on to Izzy who was humming. Simon took a deep breath; he was beginning to feel a little light headed. “OK, first we need to get everyone outside. We are all exposed to Jace’s experimental brownies.”

“Hey. I made them for you.” Jace said, but he stood up and wobbled out of the kitchen with Alec, Izzy, Maia and Gretel. Simon sighed. He left the kitchen and found everyone in one of the booths. Jace had his head on his arms. Izzy was leaning against Alec and Maia was leaning against her girlfriend. Gretel just looked amused.

“You can’t blame me for this.” Simon said to Alec who glared at him.

“You gave him the weed.” Alec said.

“He’s not a baby.” Simon said. “He was supposed to wait for me. It’s on him.”

“Oh shit.” Jace groaned. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

Gretel got up and knelt down next to him. “No you’re not. Breathe…”

Simon turned to Alec. “Call your boyfriend. Get these lightweights home. We’ll practice tomorrow or something. I’ll lock up here.”

“Are you sure?” Alec asked. “We can leave together. He gave Jace and Gretel a worried look.”

“Do you want to be responsible for three stoned adults?” Simon asked. “I’ll be fine. I’ll call you when I get home.”

Alec got out his phone and called Magnus. Simon turned and walked back to the kitchen. The brownies were probably cool enough to take home. The place was a mess. Simon cleaned up as much as he could and left the rest for Jace. It was his fault and it’s his shop.

When he got outside with a large paper bag of brownies, he saw Gretel holding up a woozy Jace. “Magnus and Alec are outside with the girls. They are coming back for this one. You done?”

“Yeah.” Simon said. To Jace he asked “How you doing, buddy?”

“Tired.” Jace mumbled. “Going home to sleep for a week.”

“Sure you are.”

Alec came back in. “Ready?”

“Yea.”

******

Jace woke up thirsty to a phone ringing. His phone. He turned, his limbs feeling like noodles and reached blindly for it. “What?” he croaked.

“Ahh he’s up.” Simon’s cheerful voice came through. “I was afraid I had to come and wake you up. How do you feel?”

“I’m tired. What is it?” he was cranky.

“Do you know what time it is?” Simon asked.

Jace opened one eye and jumped. “What the hell?!” he yelled. “How did…?” Then last night’s events came rushing in. “Oh fuck.”

“Yup.” Simon chuckled. “Relax, Alec called Lily, so she opened up today. Take your time. Remember to hydrate and I’ll call you when I get off work.”

“OK. Last night was a trip.” Jace said.

“I know.” Simon laughed. “I might still be high from your brownies; which were delicious by the way.”

“Are you high?” Jace asked.

“Maybe.” Simon said. “I had one of your brownies for breakfast. After last night, I don’t think you can handle being high.”

“I can handle it.” Jace protested, “I was just caught by surprise.”

“Sure, sure.” Simon said. “I’ll tell you what, one of these days we’ll get high together. Just don’t tell Alec. I was sure he was going to hit me last night for getting you high.”

“You didn’t…” Jace started.

“Oh, I know.” Simon answered. “I told him as much, but I think he’s still mad.”

“I can handle myself.” Jace grumbled.

“It’s OK, I know that.” Simon said. “It’s the big brother thing. He is trying to protect you from, well, me and my bad habits. It’s cute, really.”

“I’ll talk to him.” Jace said.

“Don’t. “ Simon said, quickly. “It’s fine. Alec doesn’t scare me anymore.”

“Really?” Jace said, skeptical. “Alec doesn’t scare you?”

“Nope.” Simon said. “I know things.”

“I don’t want to know.” Jace said. “I need to get ready for work. I have an important order due for 5PM.”

“OK. I’ll call you when I get off work.” Simon said, before hanging up.

Jace saw all his missed calls and messages from his siblings. He called Alec back.

“Hey. How are you feeling?” Alec asked when he picked up.

“Pretty good.” Jace said. “Sorry about last night. I was…”

“Trying to impress Simon?” Alec finished for him.

“What?” Jace spluttered. “No! Why…What…Alec!”

“Wow.” Alec was amused. “Really?”

“I wasn’t trying to impress anybody.” Jace said. “Why…?”

“I know you have a…thing for Simon.” Alec said. “And for some reason, you aren’t doing anything about it.”

“Simon is my friend.” Jace said, firmly. “I do not have a ‘thing’ for him. We are finally in a good place and I won’t jeopardize that because…wait, why did you say I have a thing for him? Did I say anything last night?”

“No.” Jace breathed a sigh of relief. “But I have been watching you. And you aren’t as subtle as you think you are.”

“You are clearly not having enough sex with your boyfriend if you still have time to watch me.” Jace said, “I mean, I know I’m pretty to look at, but come on.”

“Shut up.” Alec said. “OK, when was the last time you went out with someone? Anyone? You haven’t even been doing that weird peacock thing you do. It’s sad.”

“And you think it’s because of Simon?” Jace said, slowly.

“Yep.” Alec said. “I think you are pining.”

“I am not pining!” Jace said, offended. “Jace Herondale doesn’t pine.”

“If you say so.” Alec laughed.

“OK, fine.” Jace said, “I have been out of the game for a while, but it’s work. But I’ll prove it that I do not have a thing for Simon.”

“I don’t see how.” Alec said, bored.

“I’ll ask Gretel out.” Jace announced.

“What?” Alec spluttered. “What? Jace…you don’t have to…”

“Too late. It’s done.” Jace said, triumphantly. “And you’ll see you’re wrong.”

“Clearly.” Alec said. There was a tone in his voice that Jace didn’t like.

******

Three days later, Jace was waiting for Gretel for their date. She was enthusiastic about it and they had agreed to meet after her set with Simon and Alec. Jace ignored Magnus’s pointed look as he slid into his chair.

“You look nice.” Maia said. Izzy looked at him.

“Did you get a haircut?” She asked. “It seems a bit much just to see Simon perform.”

“He’s on a date. With Gretel.” Magnus said. Izzy blinked.

“But…I thought…” she flinched and glared at Maia. “Oh that’s nice. So where are you going, lover boy?”

The switch was so fast that Jace gave up on what he was supposed to say. He gave Magnus a look.

“So you and Gretel…?” Izzy said, sliding next to him. “How did that happen?”

“Alec thinks I haven’t been out on a real date in ages.” Jace said. “And I agree. I have been really busy these past few months. It’s time to relax, before the holiday rush.”

“Oh?” Izzy said. “I didn’t think Gretel was your type.”

Jace glared at her. The truth was, she was right. Gretel wasn’t exactly his type, but she was fun to talk to. He wasn’t going to pine after Simon. He was going to live his life.

Not that he was pining.

Simon hit the microphone and they all turned towards the stage. Jace chuckled at Alec’s outfit. He looked different and uncomfortable. “Is Alec wearing make-up?”

“He looks good doesn’t he?” Magnus said. He was smiling. Despite his misgivings about Magnus, Jace was happy for Alec. His brother’s happiness was worth it, even if his boyfriend was an ass.

Simon wore a tight black shirt and a black shirt on top of that. His skinny jeans were black too. His glasses looked new. He looked great. Jace steeled himself as Simon said something before he started singing.

_Down under the night sky_  
I lay and wait  
Praying to whoever  
Will listen to me  
I founded my own cross  
Been clutched by its weight  
There's no darker message  
Than turning your face

_I'll see you down the end of the road_  
I deal in a different story  
Oh, I will never let go again  
I feel it in my bones (bones)  
Bones (bones)  
I feel it in my bones (bones)  
Bones (bones)  
I'll do this on my own  
Oh oh oh oh bones bones oh

Simon was in his element. Jace could see how much he loved what he was doing. On stage, Simon was a different person. Something twisted in his chest.

Oh shit.

He was crushing on Simon.

It was the rockstar effect. He told himself. There was no way he was feeling anything other than platonic feelings for Simon. They had just gotten to a good place in their relationship.

_When thin spirit swelling_  
My poor flesh is always weak  
I found everything I needed  
Right beneath my skin, oh

_I'll see you down the end of the road_  
I deal in a different story  
Oh, I will never let go again  
I feel it in my bones (bones)  
Bones (bones)  
I feel it in my bones (bones)  
Bones (bones)  
I'll do this on my own

_We're all architects of our own private hell  
No one can hurt us like we hurt ourselves_

_I'll see you down the end of the road_  
I deal in a different story  
Oh, I will never let go again  
I feel it in my bones (bones)  
Bones (bones)  
I feel it in my bones (bones)  
Bones (bones)  
I know I'm not alone  
Oh oh oh oh bones bones oh

 

“Hey, are you OK?” Maia asked. He blinked and looked at her.

“Ye-Yeah.” Jace said. “They are really something aren’t they?”

“Yeah.” Izzy said. “I’m so proud of Simon. And to think he thought he wasn’t good enough. He should be paid more, in my opinion.”

“He’s being paid?” Jace asked.

“Duh.” Magnus said. “With a performance like that?”

“I told him to sing something he wrote.” Maia said. “But, he said those were too personal and he’s happy with doing covers.”

“He writes songs?” Jace sighed. There was so much he missed out with Simon. “Since when?”

“A long time ago.” Izzy said. “You didn’t know?”

“Even I knew that, Goldie.” Magnus said, giving him a look.

“Considering the fact that we were out of each other’s radar for a decade, how could I have known?” Jace snapped at Magnus.

“It’s not my fault you were a jerk.” Magnus said. Izzy sank her nails in Jace’s thigh as he made to stand up.

“Down boy.” She whispered. Jace held her wrist.

“Ow.” To Magnus he asked. “Do you have a problem with me, Bane?”

“Of course not, sugar.” Magnus smiled, sweetly.

“Hey. Are you ready?” Gretel said, into his ear. Simon and Alec were behind her. Alec slid in, next to Magnus, kissing him.

“That was great, right?” Simon said, excitedly. “Right? It wasn’t just me?”

Maia hugged him and kissed his cheek. “You were amazing. I think Jace was about to cry.”

“I was not.” Jace spluttered. “But, you guys were amazing. You could be mistaken for a Rock star.”

“Maybe in another life.” Simon said. Then he frowned as Jace stood up, with his arm around Gretel’s waist. “What’s going on?”

“We have a date.” Gretel said, happily.

“Oh.” An unreadable expression crossed Simon’s face, before he grinned. “So that’s why you had this bird-who-swallowed-the-canary grin all day. Nice!”

“Yeah. Nice.” Alec said, his smile forced.

“You kids have fun!” Simon said, before turning away and talking to Magnus about how he could do his own make up next.

Jace felt dismissed. Gretel pulled him and he left.

How did he suddenly become the bad guy again?

******

“You OK, Simon?” Alec asked.

Simon smiled, although it felt brittle. “Oh yeah. I’m great. Adrenalin, you know?”

He needed a cigarette. “I’ll be right back. We’ll discuss our next song.” Then he made his way to the alley in the back.

He didn’t know why he was upset that Jace was on a date with Gretel. He was the one who told her to try her luck.

It wasn’t as if Jace owed him anything, so why was he hurt? This was so stupid.

It was Jace.

They were just friends. That was what he wanted.

Yeah, that was what he wanted.

He was probably feeling like this because he was horny. He could do something about that. He could-

Someone came out to the alley. One of the patrons at the bar. A tall guy, with long hair, which he tied in a ponytail.

“Oh, you are Simon.” The guy said, in an accent. Simon smiled. “Uh, yeah. I’m Simon.”

“You said it when you were on stage.” The guy laughed. “I’m not a stalker.”

Simon laughed. “Oh thank God.”  The guy smiled at him. He was cute.

“Can I have one of those?” he motioned to the pack of cigarettes. Simon handed him the pack.

“I’m Jordan.” The guy said.

“Oh. OK.” Simon smiled. “Hi Jordan.”

They smoked in silence. Then Simon said, “Are you here with anyone?”

“Not exactly.” Jordan said. “I came here with my sister, as her wingman. She ditched me a while ago. I was just going to smoke a bit before I get another drink. Then I’ll go home. What about you?”

“Oh, me?” Simon sighed. “I get a little jittery after I perform. So I come out here to calm down. My friends are in there.”

“Do you want to get out of here?” Jordan blurted. “I mean, if you aren’t going back in to join your friends?”

Simon grinned. He could text Alec to make sure his guitar was safe. This was exactly what he needed. “I’m not going back in. What do you have in mind?”

“My place is not far.” Jordan said, “We could go there.”

“OK.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is
> 
> Young Guns - Bones


	4. DECEMBER 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the slight smut I tagged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written smut of this kind before so please bear with me. If you dont' like, you can just gloss over it. Thank you!

Simon saw Jordan on and off in the past months. Jordan was the free spirited, free loving man-child who Simon was fond of. They were not exclusive and that’s how Simon liked it.

Who said everyone had to be in a defined relationship?

“I think you are crazy.” Magnus said, as Simon was helping him with bags from the car. “What do you mean you like it that way?”

“I do like it that way.” Simon said. “I get all the fun parts of a relationship and I can see other people.”

“But why?” Magnus asked. Alec came out to help them.

“Are you talking about the Jordan situation?” Alec asked. “Forget it. I already tried. If he says he’s happy, he’s happy.”

“You call this happy?” Magnus asked. “He is stoned. And he is deluding himself.”

“It’s true. I’m a little stoned.” Simon grinned. “But, I am happy. Not like you guys, but I’m not greedy.”

“He’s hopeless.” Magnus said. “Don’t bring him to my party.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you Magnus.” Simon said. “I know you don’t like him. Although, if you got to know him…”

“No. I’m not sure you know him.” Alec said. When Simon wanted to protest, Alec cut him off. “Sex doesn’t count. What does he like? What is his last name? What does he do?”

“Jeez, Alec, he is not my boyfriend.” Simon said. “He’s just a guy I sleep with from time to time. And his last name is Kyle.”

There was a knock and Magnus went to open it. Jace came in, his nose was pink. Simon smiled at him. “Yo, Jace.” He called. “Tell your brother that I don’t need to have a boyfriend to be happy.”

“Why bring me into it?” Jace asked.

Simon rolled his eyes and went to the bathroom. He knew his friends were right, but he didn’t need their…nagging.

He and Jace hardly saw as much as before, since he started dating Gretel. Simon, Alec and Gretel still performed every Friday. And his friends did not like Jordan. Maia said he was shifty. Magnus said he looked like a pervert.

Simon knew he was using Jordan to get over whatever it was he felt for Jace. And he liked Jordan because he didn’t seem to mind. They had fun and that was all to it.

“Who said I needed a relationship to be happy?” he muttered.

“Simon?” It was Jace. “Are you OK?”

“I’ll be right out.” Simon said, tiredly.

He beamed at Jace as he came out. “What’s up?”

“Stop that.” Jace said. Simon’s smile faded.

“Stop what?” he was confused. “What did I do?”

“I should be asking you that.” Jace said, folding his arms. “What’s up with you?”

“I’m fine.” Simon said, looking at Jace. “I think. I may be more stoned than I thought.”

“That’s all?” Jace said. “You have been avoiding me.”

Simon laughed. “What? Don’t be ridiculous. We are bros. I’m not avoiding you. I’m just busy. Plus, you are dating now, you don’t need me in the middle of that.”

“Ah. That’s it.” Jace smiled. “Dude, I’m not with her 24/7. Who do you think I’d hang out with when I’m not with her? Alec? I love him, but no. Magnus? He hates me. And definitely not the girls. I’m still traumatized.”

Simon smiled. “Sorry. But I have been busy. I’m moving. Quitting my job…you know busy busy.”

“Moving? To where?” Jace asked sharply. “Why am I the last to know these things?”

“Hey. “ Simon said, softly. “I haven’t told anyone yet. I’m moving to a new place. Still in Brooklyn.”

“Oh.” Jace relaxed. “Quitting your job?”

“Yeah.” Simon said. He was miserable and he just wanted a change. He figured 2017 was his year. “Maybe you and I can hang out with Jordan one of these days.”

Maybe because he was high that was why he imagined the flinch Jace made before he said “Yeah, no.”

“For the love of…” Simon shouted, Jace jumped back. “Why don’t any of you like this guy?”

“Seriously?” Jace said. “He’s a sleazebag. Can’t you see that?”

“Really?” Simon said, quietly. “You too? It’s cool. I’m gonna go. I’ll see you around.”

He ignored Jace as he called him back. He ignored Alec and Magnus as he grabbed his scarf and left the loft.

He knew he was being difficult, but he just…he didn’t know what exactly. But he just needed to be alone.

He was woken up by his phone ringing. He groaned as he cut the call without answering. He didn’t want to talk to anybody. Just as he was sinking back into sleep, it rang again.

“For God’s sake!” he growled. “What?” he snapped as he picked up.

“Hey, Simon, are you OK?” Jordan asked.

“Oh. Hi.” Simon said, apologetically. “I was asleep. What’s up?”

“I’m coming over. We need to talk.”

“Sure. I’m home.” Simon sat up.

By the time Jordan came over, Simon was more alert. “Hey. You look like crap.”

“Thanks.” Simon said. “You said, you needed to talk?” There was no need to beat about the bush.

“OK.” Jordan said. “What are we doing, Simon?”

“Uh…” Simon looked away. “I thought we were having fun.”

“I see.” Jordan said. He stood next to Monkey’s tank. He had been awed by the fact that Simon had a snake and he wasn’t scared of her. “You know, I can’t keep ‘having fun’ with you. I know you are hung up over someone else. I knew that when we met, but it’s…I mean, it’s obvious this is not going to go anywhere.”

“I see.” Simon said, sitting down. “So what? We’re done?”

“You can give me a call when you wake up.” Jordan said. Simon nodded.

“Seems fair.” He felt bad. “See you around, then.”

Here he was, thinking Jordan was only in this for a good time. And he used him. Jace was wrong, _he_ was the sleazebag. He didn’t look up when Jordan left. He was numb.

When did everything get so difficult?

He avoided everyone for three days until he woke up one morning and saw Jace standing at the foot of his bed.

“I thought she wasn’t allowed in bed with you anymore.” Jace said, looking pointedly at the coiled snake in bed with Simon.

“What the fuck, Jace?” Simon slurred, sleepily. “What are you doing here?”

“It’s Christmas Eve.” Jace said, simply.

“I’m Jewish.” Simon said. “What are you doing here?”

“You were not answering your phone.” Jace said. “Are you OK?”

“Well, I was.” Simon grumbled. “But the first thing I see on Christmas Eve morning is my favorite blonde asshole.”

“Well, sorry.” Jace said. “I came to apologize. I shouldn’t have called Jordan an sleazebag. I was out of line.”

“Yeah you were.” Simon said, standing up and pulling on a pair of sweatpants. “But it’s fine. Jordan is…gone.”

“He’s…what?” Jace asked, “You guys broke up?”

“Technically, we were not dating. I think.” Simon said, getting a mug out. “Coffee?”

“No. I had some already.” Jace said, “I brought you a cup.”

Simon saw the paper cup and the brown paper bag from Jace’s bakery. “Ooh, awesome.”

“So, you have been, what?” Jace said. “Staying home and feeling sorry for yourself?”

“What’s wrong with that?” Simon asked, going to the bathroom. He slammed the door on Jace’s response.

“I said, you can’t do this to me. To us.” Jace said, when Simon came out. Jace was perched on the edge of Simon’s bed, far away from Monkey.

“What am I doing?” Simon sat down. “Do you guys know what it’s like to be in the same room with three disgustingly-in-love couples? Especially if you are single?”

“Uh.” Jace looked confused, then pained.

“Exactly.” Simon grinned. “I just needed time away from all that…icky.” He whooped when he saw cupcakes in the bag.

“Chocolate.” He smiled at Jace. “You remembered.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “I was desperate. So are you coming for Magnus’s party?”

“I am.” Simon said. “Free booze? Maybe half naked girls like last year.”

“You are a child.” Jace said, rolling his eyes.

“Exactly.” Simon said, eating his cupcake happily. Chocolate solved everything.

******

Jace told himself that he was just happy that Simon was OK and happily eating his cupcakes, but when Simon looked up at him and licked the side of his mouth, Jace put his hand at the back of Simon’s neck and pulled him close. He swallowed Simon’s squeak of surprise as he pressed his lips to his.

It was as if a dam had exploded. Simon didn’t hesitate; he put his hands in Jace’s hair and threw himself into the kiss.

_This is a bad idea. This is a…Fuck!_

Simon ran his tongue on Jace’s lower lip and he groaned. Jace stood up and pulled Simon flush against him.

Jace felt himself being pushed backwards till he felt the wall at his back. He groaned as he felt Simon’s hands fumble for the hem of his shirt before caressing the skin of his lower back. Simon pulled away from the kiss and ran his lips down Jace’s jaw and neck. Jace clutched at the back of Simon’s t-shirt as he pressed closer.

“Simon…” he breathed. “This…I…” he let out a moan as Simon bit gently at his neck. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but he didn’t want to think about why. This was what he had wanted for a long time.

He felt Simon’s hands on his belt buckle, fumbling to unfasten his pants and Jace leaned against the wall weakly. Simon kissed him again and Jace cupped his face with one hand while the other hand went under his shirt.

He flinched when his phone rang. Simon froze, then swore. Jace blinked as he tried to gather his thoughts, before he reached for his phone. It was Alec.

Damn it.

“Hey, Alec.” If his voice was a little shaky, he didn’t care. Simon was busy nuzzling his neck and that felt good.

“Is Simon OK?” Alec asked.

“Simon?” Jace asked, then bit his lip against a small moan, as Simon’s hand reached into his pants and grazed his half hard erection. “Simon is…fine. I f-found him.”

“Are you OK?” Alec asked. Jace closed his eyes as Simon touched him through his boxers. “You sound strange.”

“I’m…I’m great.” Jace breathed. And made a small sound when Simon squeezed him.

“Jace? Are you…?” Alec asked. “Where are you?”

“I’m at h-home.” Jace lied. He reached for Simon’s wrist and stopped him from stroking him, because he wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to make any sense.

“Oh.” Alec said, and seemed to let that go. “OK, Is he coming to the party tonight?”

“Yes, yes…he’ll be th-there.” Jace stammered, when Simon sank to his knees infront of him. OK, there was no way he could let this go on. “Alec, can I call you back?”

He hung up before Alec could reply and his phone fell from his hand as Simon pulled his hand from his grip and pulled Jace’s pants down. Jace whimpered as Simon leaned closer and licked his clothed erection. Jace held his breath as Simon reached to pull his boxers down.

His phone rang again. He saw Simon look down at it and freeze. Before Jace could blink, Simon got up and disappeared into his room, slamming the door. Jace looked down at his phone and swore a blue streak.

**Gretel**

He sighed and pulled up his pants. Then bent to pick his phone from the floor. He hit his head against the wall; once, twice, before he answered the phone.

“Yeah?” he said.

“Jace?” she sounded cheerful. “I’m on my way to yours, do you want me to pick something up?”

“Uh…” Jace gathered his thoughts. “I’m not home yet. I’ll call you.” Then he hung up.

He went to Simon’s bedroom door.  “Simon?”

Silence.

He tried the door and saw it was open. “Simon? Are you OK?”

“What the hell do you think?” Simon said. He was sitting on his bed, backing Jace. He had Monkey wrapped around his waist. “Go away, Jace.” He sounded defeated.

“Simon…” Jace sat on the bed, behind him. “Simon, look at me. I fucked up, I know, but I-I don’t regret kissing you.”

“You don’t…you have a girlfriend.” Simon said, turning slightly. “That shouldn’t have happened. She-She’s my friend, and she really likes you.”

“I know.” Jace sighed. “It’s messed up. But we need to talk about this. I won’t let you shut me out again.”

Simon laughed. “I’m not…I won’t. But I don’t know what I’m going to do. That was a…mistake.”

“No.” Jace said. “I have wanted to do that…for a long time. I thought you didn’t want…”

“I didn’t want to…initially.” Simon said. “I mean, I was half in love when I was sixteen, then shit happened and we didn’t talk for ten years. Then we did, and now…I don’t even know what we’re doing.”

“Simon…” Jace said. “I’ll try and fix it. I promise, just don’t-don’t shut me out.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, we are both guilty for screwing your girlfriend.” Simon said, finally looking at Jace. “I’m a horrible person.”

“Hey, I think that’s my title.” Jace said, lightly. “I kissed you.”

“Yeah, you did.” Simon sighed. “But…I…Jordan said he couldn’t continue to fool around and it was obvious I was hung up on someone. I was using him. I knew I was and I didn’t want to admit it. I was just tired of-of…I was just a dick.”

“Hung up on someone, huh?” Jace tried to hide a smile. Simon rolled his eyes.

“That’s not something to be happy about, idiot.” Simon said. “You have a girlfriend.”

“I know.”

“And she’s my friend.”

“I know.”

“And she plays in my band.”

I know!” Jace sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think about that.”

“I didn’t exactly give you a choice.” Simon smirked before covering his face. “Oh my God. The band is going to break up.”

Jace shuddered as Monkey moved. Simon grunted and unwrapped her from his body. “That’s enough hugging, young lady.”

“I still don’t understand this fixation.” Jace said.

“She’s the perfect pet.” Simon said standing up and walking out. Jace noticed he gave him a wide berth.

Jace followed him out of the room. Simon put her back in the tank and turned to face Jace.

“I-…”Simon started. Jace shook his head.

“We’ll fix it.” Jace said. “I promise, I’ll fix it.”

“I know.” Simon said, he stepped closer to Jace and kissed him, hard. “I know.”

Then he stepped back. Jace reached for him. “Simon…” he whined.

“Jace, let’s not…” Simon said. “I…”

“I know.” Jace grumbled. “I’ll go. See you tonight?”

“Yeah.”

******

Magnus threw the best parties.

Simon had been ambushed by Izzy the second he walked in. “Don’t do that to us ever again!” she said, squeezing his neck. “We were worried.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He said, trying to free himself. “I just needed to be alone. Jordan and I wanted different things and I just wanted to feel sorry for myself…”

“Jordan broke up with you?” Maia asked, disentangling her girlfriend’s arms from Simon’s neck. “I’m sorry and not sorry, you know?”

“Yeah, I know.” Simon smiled. “But I promise, I’m good. I’m great in fact.”

“Well, you better come inside.” Izzy said, linking her arm through his and pulling him in. “Magnus is a wreck and Alec is cranky.”

“Where’s Jace?” Simon asked, hoping he didn’t sound too hopeful.

“You guys made up?” Maia asked. “I heard you had a bit of a disagreement a few days ago.”

“Yeah.” Simon said. “But, after the initial shock of finding him in my apartment this morning, the man apologized. With cupcakes.”

“Ahh.” Izzy laughed. “Those cupcakes…”

The door opened behind them and Simon turned to see Jace and Gretel come in. Gretel looked irritated and Jace was frowning. Uh-Oh. Simon turned to walk further into the loft when Gretel said loudly; “Simon! Just the person I needed to see.”

Simon gulped. Had Jace told her already? He turned and smiled. “Hey, Gretel. What’s up?”

She pulled him aside as the others walked ahead. Simon looked at Jace who shook his head and Simon relaxed. So, maybe she wasn’t upset with him.

“I want to ask you something and I want you to tell me the truth.” Gretel asked. Simon furrowed his brows. “O…K. Is everything OK?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Gretel said. “Jace said he was with you this morning. But nobody’s seen you in days, I can’t help but think he’s lying to me. So, was he? With you, I mean.”

Simon laughed. “Yes, he was. Although he broke into my apartment.”

Gretel blinked. “Oh.” She seemed slightly disappointed. “But he had a…and he’s hiding something.”

“Well, I can honestly say Jace was with me this morning.” Simon said, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

“Right.” She smiled. “Are you OK?”

 _Not really. I think I’m in love with your boyfriend._ “Yeah, I am. Jordan and I decided to end things.”

“Oh no.” Gretel said, giving him a hug. “I liked Jordan.”

“I think you were the only one.” Simon said, as they walked to join the party.

“Yeah.” Gretel laughed. “Izzy said you were too good for him. Magnus just said he was too charming. How is that a problem?”

“I know, right?” Simon said. He looked up and saw Jace looking at him. Gretel saw Jace too and said, “I think I have to apologize to someone.”

Simon went to meet Magnus, who seemed on edge. “You are late.” He hissed.

“And you are taking out on everyone?” Simon joked. “I am sorry. For the past few days.” Magnus nodded.

“OK. Don’t do that again.”

“But, you told me it was fashionable to be late.” Simon said, hiding a smirk. “I only took your advice.

Magnus stared at him as if he suddenly grew another head. “It’s fashionable for **me** to be late. You can’t pull it off.”

“Right.” Simon nodded. “Where’s Alec?”

“So glad you decided to grace us with your presence.” Alec said behind him. “Now, maybe I can have my boyfriend back.”

“Not my fault.” Simon said. “Your boyfriend loves me.” He smiled brightly.

Alec scowled and Magnus rolled his eyes. “You came alone? I was only joking about not bringing Jordan. I hope you didn’t tell him that I didn’t want him here?”

“Jordan and I…decided to end things.” Simon said, smiling.

“Oh.” Alec and Magnus said together. “Are you OK?”

“Yeah, I am.” Simon smiled. “He said I needed to wake up or something like that.”

“Well, I guess it’s different when it’s said by someone you’re fucking. _Were_ fucking.” Alec said.

Simon frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I have been telling you that.” Alec said. “In so many words. I have been hinting. I would have screamed it at you but Magnus said that would be a dick move.”

“Oh?” Simon said. “So you think I’m hung up on someone else too?”

“Yes!” Magnus and Alec said in unison. “I know you, dude.”

Simon was tempted to say something but he didn’t. “It’s not like I can do anything about it.”

“Oh, I don’t think that’s true.” Magnus said, smiling. Simon didn’t like the look on his face. “I think I’m going to enjoy the party.”

He walked to the makeshift bar and told the guy what he wanted. As he waited, a familiar voice spoke behind him.

“I hear you have been a bad boy.” Raphael said.

“Rapha, my man!” Simon turned, grinning at his friend. “It’s been a while. I missed you.”

“Of course you did.” Raphael said, a small smile on his face.

“Are you smiling?” Simon asked. “It’s a Christmas miracle.”

“You are Jewish.” Raphael said, his smile disappearing.

“So?”

“So, how are you?” Raphael asked.

“I’m good.” Simon replied. “You’ll be glad to know I took your advice with Jace.”

“Oh you did.” Raphael said. “It was getting tedious. So have you told him?”

“Told him what?” Simon frowned.

“That you are in love with him.” Raphael said.

Simon gaped. “What? I am not…what are you talking about? I am not in love with Jace.” He hissed the last four words.

“No?” Raphael asked bored. “Could’ve fooled me.”

“We’re friends.” Simon said. “That’s all…”

“OK.” Raphael said. “How’s the music? Still on it?”

Simon blinked at the swift change in the topic. “Uh, fine? Y-Yeah, it’s still on. We just took a break for the holidays.”

They chatted for a while and Raphael left. He walked to a tall man, who smiled at him and kissed his forehead. OK, that was something Simon thought he’d never see.

Even cold, aromantic (asexual?) men like Rapha deserved love too.

******

Simon felt someone shaking him awake. He blinked blearily and looked around the unfamiliar room. It was Magnus’s guest room.

“Did  actually fall asleep at Magnus’s party?” Simon groaned. He froze when he heard Jace’s chuckle. He saw Jace sitting next to him on the bed.

“I wouldn’t worry about it.” Jace said. “I don’t think anyone noticed.”

“I dunno if I should be offended or relieved.” Simon stretched. “What time is it?”

“Around 5AM.” Jace said.

“Oh.” Simon said. “Hey, Merry Christmas.”

Jace smiled. “Merry Christmas.” He stood up. “I’m going home, do you need a ride?”

“Yes.” Simon jumped up. “I…I need to get home.”

“What are you doing today?” Jace asked.

“Apart from sleeping?” Simon asked. “I don’t know. I usually hang out with you guys. But Alec says you guys are going to see your folks.”

“Yea.” Jace said. “Can I see you after? I’ll bring cake.”

“I’m a weak man.” Simon smiled. “I’ll be home.”

It was probably a bad idea but…Simon wanted to see Jace too. He still felt bad that they were doing…whatever this was behind Gretel, but…

“Ready?” Jace asked. Simon nodded and started to walk out of the room, when Jace pulled him back and kissed him.

Like before, Simon responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Jace’s neck as he was pushed against the wall. He gave a low moan as Jace ground against him. He spread his legs wider and wrapped one of his legs around one of Jace’s. Jace leaned and grabbed his leg behind his knee and started to lift it higher on to his hip.

“Jace…Jace…” Simon pulled away, with difficulty. He sucked in a breath as Jace went for his jaw. “Not here…shit, stop.”

Jace stilled against him, breathing hard. Slowly he let Simon go and pulled back. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“You think?” Simon had his eyes closed. “Your girlfriend is right outside.”

Jace rubbed his face. “You think I don’t know that?”

“Actually…” Simon opened his eyes.

“Don’t…just, don’t.” Jace scowled at him. “Come on, let’s go.”

“You go on.” Simon said. “I’ll join you in a bit.”

Jace smirked and Simon rolled his eyes.

But he was smiling when Jace left the room.

******

Jace had texted Simon that he was coming over after he left his Mother’s house in Manhattan. Lunch was fun. His mother and Magnus had somehow become friends and Luke, his mother’s boyfriend was also there.

But Jace was preoccupied.

He wanted to see Simon. Gretel was spending Christmas with her folks so he wouldn’t see her until the day after tomorrow.

Alec kept looking at him funny. “Where are you going in such a hurry?”

“I have plans?” Jace said as he put on his jacket. “I have to get back to Brooklyn before it gets dark.”

“It’s Christmas.” Alec said, folding his arms. “And I know you are not going to see Gretel ‘cos she’s with her folks for three days.”

“OK…?” Jace pulled on his gloves. “I have plans with Simon.”

“Oh…?” Alec was surprised. “OK. I was expecting you to lie. Have fun.”

Jace stared at his brother for a confused second and shook his head. “I don’t know what’s up with you. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

When he got to Simon’s, the door was unlocked and he heard the sounds of Simon’s guitar and his voice as he started to sing.

 _I hung up the phone tonight_  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush

 _'Cause the possibility_  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much

 _Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

 _Do you ever think when you're all alone_  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

 _Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_  
Are you holding back like the way you do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

 _Has it ever crossed your mind_  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?

 _See it's a chance we've gotta take_  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever

Simon saw him as he pushed open the door. “Hey.” He said. And he had that damn snake next to him. “And you brought cake.” Simon grinned.

“Don’t stop on my account.” Jace said, shutting the door. “Sounds good.”

“Just trying out songs…” Simon said. “You missed my hip hop category.”

“Did you rap?” Jace asked. Simon laughed.

“You know it.” He winked. He picked up Monkey and took her to her tank. Jace put the cake box on the coffee table. And took off his jacket. He sat down on the couch and waited for Simon to come back.

He felt Simon hesitating behind him and turned to look at him. Simon was chewing his bottom lip as he stared at him. “Hey, we’re just going to talk. I promise.”

Simon nodded and sat next to him. “I know this is somehow my fault. But…I didn’t want to be vulnerable with you. I still don’t, but that ship’s sailed.”

“It’s not your fault.” Jace said, “I might have gone after Gretel ‘cos Alec said he knew I had feelings for you.”

“You…wait, so you couldn’t just tell him, I don’t know, that…” Simon sighed. “You are an idiot.”

“Well, we both agree on that.” Jace said. “it was just that we had just started being friends again, I didn’t think you wanted anything like that with me. I like being friends again. I missed you, missed how we were.”

“We were dumb kids.” Simon said. “But, yeah, I missed you too. Even when I didn’t want to. But ten years…”

“I know,” Jace laughed. “I never want you mad at me like that. I might not survive it.”

“You sap.” Simon said, smiling. “I promise not to get mad at you for ten years.”

Jace looked at Simon looked away. His laptop was on the coffee table next to the cake box. Simon reached for his laptop and pulled it to his lap. “So how’s Luke? Your mom?”

Jace smiled. “Luke is good. He and Mom are great. Magnus and my mom are friends. It’s weird.” He scowled. “If he didn’t make Alec happy, I’d be more than happy to kick his ass.”

“Don’t let Magnus’s size fool you.” Simon said, looking up. “I once saw him take down a guy twice his size. In fact that’s how we met.”

Simon launched into a story of how he and Magnus met. Then how he had introduced Magnus to Alec. Jace remembered that day, he was working on four hours of sleep that week and he was a little rude. And Simon said as much.

“And he’s still holding that against me for…six years?” Jace exclaimed.

“I held a bad morning after against you for ten years.” Simon said. “Magnus doesn’t hate you. He just thinks you are an asshole. Alec defends you though. And Magnus loves Alec, so…” he licked his lips. “You are stuck with him. You might as well just try to get along with him.”

“I get along with him fine.” Jace grumbled. Simon sat leaning against the end of the couch, making sure they didn’t touch. “Simon…”

“No.” Simon said, quickly. “I know what will happen and I can’t. I mean I want to, but I won’t.”

“Simon, I was going to ask if you wanted cake.” Jace smirked. “But it’s nice to know where your mind is.”

The truth was that Jace wanted to touch Simon, so much that his hands itched with the need to. But Simon was skittish enough as it was and there was the issue of Gretel. Jace needed to end things with her if he wanted something serious with Simon.

Still, that didn’t make the need less intense.

Jace could hardly remember what they talked about when they ate cake and drank wine. They were relaxed and the atmosphere was not as tense as when he got there.

Simon got a Skype call from Clary in Paris. She was surprised to see Jace with Simon.

“This a pleasant surprise.” She said. “I’ll be back at the end of January. Tell me how you guys finally got together.”

“Oh no, we are not together.” Simon protested. “We are just…”

“He’s making me work for it.” Jace said and laughed at Simon’s expression. “Well, you are.”

“Aww, you guys are cute.” Clary said.

“Stop it.” Simon said.

“Yeah Clary.” Jace said. “We are grown men. We don’t do cute.”

“Stop encouraging her.” Simon pushed Jace. To Clary, he said. “You have to come and see me perform.”

“Oh yeah.” Jace said, “He’s amazing. Like a rockstar. I was swept away the first time I saw him sing. You’re in for a wild ride. He even got Alec on the drums. It’s amazing.”

Jace felt Simon watching him and he blushed. Clary cleared her throat. “I see you have your personal groupie, Simon.”

“Jace isn’t my groupie, Clary.” Simon argued. “But he’s right. I’m pretty amazing.”

Jace watched Simon and Clary talk for a few minutes before Simon ended the call with air kisses and a hurried “Merry Christmas.”

Jace was still a bit embarrassed for gushing about Simon’s performance. Simon had looked at him with an unreadable expression and Jace felt out of sorts. He watched Simon put the laptop on the coffee table.

“I didn’t think I’d-“ Jace started before he was cut off by Simon pulling him in for a kiss by his shirt.

Oh.

He fell back on the couch and groaned when Simon climbed on to his lap. He pushed himself to sit upright, still kissing Simon. He pulled away with a whimper as Simon pushed against him. He shuddered as he felt Simon lick the side of his neck, before sinking his teeth gently into his skin.

“S-Simon, fuck, I-I…wait…wait.” He moaned as he felt Simon struggling with the buttons of his shirt. “Let…let me…”

Simon pulled back and watched him struggle with the buttons of his shirt. Simon was breathing hard, his eyes watching Jace with such need that Jace’s heart skipped a beat. He reached for the hem of his tshirt and pulled it off, throwing it somewhere in the room. He leaned again and kissed Jace, softer this time, his hands cupping his face.

His breath hitched when Jace bit his lip and he made a sound like a growl that went straight to Jace’s dick. He pressed his hands on Simon’s surprisingly hard chest and arched upwards. Simon moaned and reached into his hair and pulled, causing Jace to groan. He felt Simon smile against his lips as he pulled again.

“Simon…” Jace groaned, pulling away. Simon chased his lips and when Jace turned away from his lips, he bit the spot behind his ear and Jace closed his eyes. “Simon…”

Simon kissed and nibbled his way down Jace’s neck. Jace groaned as Simon bit down on his shoulder, before licking against the bruise. Jace felt goose bumps rise all over his body and he moved impatiently against Simon. He reached for the waistband of Simon’s sweatpants and stopped.

His heart beat almost painfully as Simon stopped the assault on his shoulder and sat up, watching him. Then he put his hand on Jace’s and pushed it under the band. He wasn’t wearing any underwear.  He was so still that jace could feel the slight tremors running under his skin.

He closed his eyes and Jace’s hand touched his dick. His hand flexed on Jace’s before pulling away and clutched the fabric of his sweatpants. “Fuck…” he whined.

The angle was awkward, but Jace watched Simon’s face as he teased him. He saw him clench his jaw as Jace wrapped his hand around him. He pushed into Jace’s hand and tried to push closer.

Jace pushed him backwards and shifted until he was kneeling between Simon’s legs. Simon opened his eyes and Jace saw his pupils were blown wide, making his eyes appear black. He pulled down the sweatpants.

Simon lifted his hips to help him and gasped as his dick was freed. Jace reached for him and Simon arched into the touch, his eyes squeezing shut and his mouth open on a gasp. He whimpered as Jace started to stroke him slowly. When Jace stopped, Simon made a sound of protest and opened his eyes. He moaned when he saw Jace lick his palm to make it wet and gripped the edge of the couch.

“Jace…f-fuck.” Simon moaned, when Jace’s hand returned and stroked him in earnest. He squirmed as Jace ran his thumb over the leaking head of his dick. Jace licked his lips and he watched Simon shake and bite his lip against a moan. His other hand reached into his own hair and pulled. Jace pressed his hand on Simon’s hip and leaned over him to lick the head of Simon’s dick. Simon bucked upwards “Oh, fuck!” he said, loudly. Then his breath stuttered as Jace took the head into his mouth and sucked on it.

“Oh God. Oh God. Oh…” Simon gasped, trying to thrust into Jace’s mouth. “Jace, please…Oh f-fuck…” Jace hummed and Simon choked at the vibrations. He pushed himself up slightly as Jace took more of him into his mouth. “Jace, fuck…oh shit…” he shakily took off his glasses and dropped them over the couch, ignoring the sound they made as they fell on the floor. When Jace started to bob his head and hollowing his cheeks around him, Simon reached for Jace’s hair and tightened his hand in the strands.

When Jace licked along his slit, Simon fell backwards and arched his back. His legs started to shake. “Jace, r-right…d-don’t stop. F-fuck…pl-please…”

He tried to move again, but Jace pushed harder on his hip. His own erection was beginning to ache, so slid carefully until he could press his erection against the couch. It wasn’t enough but he shuddered when he ground against the couch. He whined around Simon’s dick and the other man choked out his name. He felt Simon’s other hand reach into his hair and pull on it. “Jace, please…let me…I-I n-need t-to…Jace, fuck please!” his voice was desperate.

Jace let go of his hip and reached to press hard against his own dick. He groaned and Simon whimpered as he thrust shallowly into Jace’s mouth. Incoherent babbles amidst Jace name fell from his lips and he moved.

Jace let him fuck his mouth as he fumbled with the zipper on his pants, struggling to touch himself. He stiffened and sighed when he touched his dick finally. He squeezed the base, trying to calm down and he moaned.

Simon started to lose his rhythm, “Jace…I’m…I c-cant…I’m c-close…” he let a strangled groan as Jace hollowed his cheeks again around him. “I’m g-gonna…oh fuck…” He tried to pull away and push forward. Jace pushed forward till the head of Simon’s dick was pressed against his throat. Simon shuddered as his hand twisted in Jace’s hair and he came.

Jace swallowed as Simon twitched. “Oh God…” Simon moaned when Jace pulled away slowly, running his tongue on the sensitive head of his dick. “St-stop…” he still arched into the kitten licks before he pulled Jace away, laughing shakily. He tugged gently on Jace’s hair and Jace surged forward and crashed his lips against Simon’s. He whimpered when Simon palmed the head of his dick, beads of precum wetting his hand. Then he squeezed him, Jace moaned against Simon’s lips, before pulling away and burying his face against his neck. “Oh shit, Simon…” he whined. “J-Just like, fuck, like that…”

His toes curled and his hand clutched at Simon’s arms. His breaths came faster as he rushed towards his own orgasm. He was trembling as he got closer, then Simon twisted his wrist just right and rubbed his thumb over the slit of his dick and Jace’s vision went dark as he groaned through gritted teeth, his orgasm hitting him with the force of a ton of bricks. He vaguely felt Simon’s other hand cup the back of his neck as he hissed, and he realized he was biting Simon hard. He pulled away weakly and licked away the skin. “Sh-shit, I’m sorry…” he gasped.

Simon laughed shakily. “Didn’t picture you as a biter.”

Jace leaned against Simon and laughed. “What the hell happened?”

“I dunno.” Simon said. “I mean, you were talking about how amazing I was on stage and I think it turned me on?”

“What?” Jace raised his head. “Are you telling me that you. Simon Lewis, gets off on praise? Does being praised turn you on?”

“Shut up.” Simon grumbled, his cheeks pink. “It never used to. I mean, I hear it all the time, about how amazing I am or how sexy I get when I sing and I have never felt like jumping anyone’s bones.”

“So, it’s just me?” Jace smirked. “So if I did this…” he leaned and whispered into Simon’s ear; “Simon, you are amazing when you sing. You are hot and the sexiest person I have ever seen…”

Simon made a small sound and squirmed. “Stop it.”

Jace laughed. “You know I can’t do that.”

Simon pushed him off him. “I’m going to take a shower. You coming?”

Jace stood up and pulled Simon to his feet. “So we’re doing this?”

“I guess.” Simon sighed. “Just…Just…you know. I can’t be that guy. Even though I kind of am that guy…”

“I know.” Jace said, watching Simon pick up his glasses and tshirt from the floor and clean his chest as he went towards his bedroom. He sighed and followed him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in the chapter (incomplete) is 
> 
> David Archuletta - Crush


	5. JANUARY 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a breakup and new relationship in this chapter. Alec and Gretel sing with Simon. It's just a mess of words and pictures in my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! Finally!
> 
> I had to stop it here because knowing me, I will probably continue it till I die...
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you had fun reading . 
> 
> @siavahainthemoon gave me the idea of music lyrics in my stories. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr - @thebaneofmyexistenz

There’s someone else.” Jace said. “I’m sorry.”

He and Gretel were sitting at his bakery, after hours when he decided to break up with her. After  that night on Christmas, Simon had stayed away from him.

“I’m not mad, I promise.” Simon had said, when they spoke on the phone afterwards. “I just…I can’t promise that I’ll be able to keep my hands off you. And I need to.”

Jace understood. He didn’t like it, but he understood. Which was why he waited till after the holidays to end things with Gretel.

She nodded. “I see.” And was silent. Jace was squirmed uncomfortably as she looked at him. “Is it Simon?”

“What?” He blinked. “What?”

“I know you guys have history.” She said, “He’s had a thing for you for as long as I have known him.”

“We do have history.” Jace said, looking away. “I can’t get into it now, but, yeah…”

“So you are in love with Simon.” Gretel said. She sighed. “It’s going to be weird. I love being in the band with Simon. I don’t want to leave.”

“I don’t want you too.” Jace said. “I messed up, but…look, ask anyone, I don’t handle emotions like a normal person.”

“Tell me about it.” She sighed. “I’m not going to pretend to be happy with this, but I guess I can’t sit around waiting for you to realize I’m there. So I’m gonna go…”

Jace stood up when she did. “I’m sorry. I really am.”

“Me too.” She stepped closer and suddenly hit him in the stomach as hard as she could. It didn’t hurt him, but it took him by surprise. She smiled.

“See you around, Jace.” Then she turned and walked out of the shop.

******

Simon smiled at Jace as he opened the door. “You need to try harder to stay away from…”

“I did it.” Jace said, handing Simon a bag of chocolate cupcakes. “I broke up with Gretel.”

“Oh.” Simon stepped back for Jace to come in. “Are you OK? How did she take it? She’s not going to kill me, is she?”

“She wasn’t surprised.” Jace said. And she hit me.”

“She did what?” Simon gaped. “Are you OK?”

“No.” Jace gave a fake look of pain. “I might have internal bleeding.”

“Sorry.” Simon said, with one eyebrow arched. “Is she quitting the band?”

“I’m glad I now know where your priorities lie.” Jace said, dryly. “Your precious band is safe.”

“OK, come on, let me take care of you.” Simon said, pulling him and navigating through boxes.

“You’ve started moving?” Jace said as he got into Simon’s room. Monkey’s tank was in there too. “Why is she here?”

“Be nice.” Simon said, climbing on to the bed. “I’m moving in two weeks.”

“So the place is ready?” Jace took off his jacket and gloves and got into bed with Simon. He wrapped his arms around him and pressed his cold nose to the back of his neck. “I’ve been thinking about this for too long.”

Simon smiled. “Well, I’m not about to be your rebound.” He turned till he was facing Jace. “You kinda just broke up with your girlfriend.”

“To be with you.” Jace pointed out. “I know it sounds…tacky, but it is what it is.”

“Well, you wouldn’t have had to if you had been honest with yourself in the first place.” Simon shot.

“So you are completely innocent?”

“Yes?” Simon said, his hand sliding under Jace’s shirt. “You seduced me. With all your…words of star struck praise.”

“Is that so?” Jace murmured, leaning close, his lips inches from Simon’s lips. Simon reached up and pulled him down to his lips and kissed him. Jace pressed Simon into the bed and proceeded to kiss him senseless, but there was this feeling at the back of his neck, like he was being watched.

“Again, why is she here?” he asked, pulling away from Simon. “She’s watching me.”

“Well, you kind of have your tongue down her daddy’s mouth.” Simon said, raising himself by his elbows.

“We’re not making out while that snake is watching.” Jace said, “It’s creepy. You two have an unhealthy relationship.”

“Barely dating and you’re already being mean to my baby.” Simon grumbled. “You know that us dating means, you’re her daddy too.”

“No. I didn’t agree to that.” Jace said. He groaned and fell back to the bed. “Alec will never let me live this down.”

Simon laughed as he straddled Jace’s thighs. “It’s not so bad. She’s quiet and is content with being left alone for days. I once couldn’t find her for three weeks.”

“That’s not a good thing, Simon.” Jace said, his hand on Simon’s knee. “What if we move in together and she pops up while I’m taking a shower.”

“As long as it’s a cold shower, you should be fine.” Simon said matter-of-factly. “Let’s date properly first before we start thinking of moving in together, OK?”

“I know.” Jace said, sitting up and pulling Simon close. “I’m just saying. I really don’t like snakes.”

“You want me to give her away?” Simon asked,

“What?” Jace looked offended at the question. “I wouldn’t do that to you. I don’t get it, but you wouldn’t be Simon without your quirks. And Monkey is one of your quirks.”

Simon held his face and kissed him. “I promise you guys will get along.” He said, pulling away. “Now I believe you were about to interest me in some intense make out session.”

“I’m not promising anything.” Jace said, kissing Simon again.

******

Clary came back at the last week of the month and they all went out to celebrate. She brought her girlfriend, Lydia. She was about as much fun as pre-Magnus Alec, but she made Clary happy, so that was that.

“So you finally let Jace hit that?” Clary asked. Simon glared at her.

“Hey,” Jace said. “It was only a matter of time.” Simon rolled his eyes, muttering something about “mean boyfriends.”

“And you are OK with Monkey?” Maia asked. Lydia cocked her head, “Monkey?”

“My snake.” Simon said, proudly.

“You named your snake, Monkey?” she asked.

“Yes.” Simon scowled.

“She’s really beautiful.” Izzy said. “You’ll like her.”

Lydia smiled. “But, her name is Monkey.”

“She’s a cuddler.” Simon said. Jace laughed and kissed Simon’s temple. “Trust me, she is. But she’s not allowed in bed anymore.”

“Still?” Clary asked, dismayed. “I thought…”

“She tried to eat him.”  Izzy said to Lydia’s eyes widened.

“No, she tried to see if she could.” Simon assured her. “She can’t. She loves me.”

“She’s a snake, babe.” Jace said dryly.

“I still think she’ll make a pretty purse.” Maia said. Simon, Izzy, Clay and Lydia gasped.

“If anything happens to my baby, I’m looking at you Maia.” Simon growled.

Just then Alec came over with Magnus. “Ready?”

They all went clubbing. As soon as they got inside, _Despacito_ was playing and Izzy grabbed Simon to the dancefloor. Lydia and Clary joined them and Maia shook her head as she and Magnus walked to the bar.

Jace watched Simon and Izzy move flawlessly to the music. His sister was laughing and Simon was grinning.

“You should listen to me more.” Alec said.

 “Maybe.” Jace said, smiling as he looked at Simon.

“Magnus says he’ll kill you if you hurt him.” Alec said. “I told him he’d wait in line after the girls.”

“Oh I have learnt my lesson.” Jace smiled. “Besides Monkey has dibs.”

“Don’t tell me you like the snake.” Alec gave him an incredulous look.

“I like the snake.” Jace said, happily.

*******

“Jace said I’ll be swept off my feet.” Lydia said. They were at Hunter’s moon for Simon, Alec’s and Gretel’s first gig of the year.

“Yea, just remember, he’s mine.” Jace said, grinning.

“I don’t like this Jace.” Maia said. “He’s too happy.”

“It is weird.” Izzy agreed, and Clary nodded.

“I know. He’s actually smiling a lot more.”

Jace sat up as Simon came on stage with his brother and Gretel. “Hey guys. Happy New Year. It has been one hell of a start to the year, but we’re back and I hope you’ll like what we’ve got planned for you guys.”

“Is he wearing make up?” Clary whispered.

“Magnus’s work.” Jace said. “I’m still deciding if I like it. But Simon loves it, so…”

“I’ll get make up on you one of these days, Blondie.” Magnus said, smiling.

Clary shushed them as Simon started to sing.

_See you there_  
Don't know where you come from  
Unaware the stare from someone  
Don't appear to care that I saw you, and I want you too  
What's your name? Because I have to know it  
You let me in and begin to show it  
We're terrified, because we're heading straight for it, might get it  
Your favorite song plays on the background  
All alone but you turn it up now  
And everyone is rising to meet you, to greet you

Like always, Jace was enthralled.

It wasn’t as if Simon didn’t play for him when they were alone, but each time he sang, he felt like he was the only one  in the room. Simon caught his eye and winked.

He couldn’t believe the dork made him blush like that.

_Turn around and you're walking toward me_  
I'm breaking down and you're breathing slowly  
Say the word and I will be your man, your man

_Say when_  
And my own two hands will comfort you  
Tonight, tonight  
Say when  
And my own two arms will carry you  
Tonight, tonight

_Come close and even closer_  
We bring it in, but we go no further  
We separate two ghosts in one mirror, no mirror

“Wow.” Clary breathed. “Is that really Simon? My Simon.?”

“No.” Jace said. “That’s my Simon. But yeah, it’s him.”

“I can’t…Wow.” Clary said. “He’s hot. He got really good. He’s…sexy.”

“We know.” Izzy and Maia said together.

_Later on, if it turns to chaos_  
Hurricanes coming all around us  
See the crack, pull it back  
From the window, you stay low

_Say when_  
And my own two hands will comfort you  
Tonight, tonight  
Say when  
And my own two arms will carry you  
Tonight, tonight

_Come across, you're lost and broken_  
You're coming to, you're slow and waking  
You start to shake  
Still haven't spoken, what happened?  
I'm coming back and you just don't know when  
You want to cry but there's nothing coming  
They're gonna push until you give in, say when  
Now we're here and it turns to chaos  
Hurricanes coming all around us  
Another crack throws you back from the window  
You stay low

_All began with the man of country_  
Another plan sends another century  
Around again another nation, fallen  
Any guy can be on both sides of a coin  
Never understood why  
Some of us never get a shoulder, shoulder  
Some of this we kept with us  
All of us will go out there  
'Cause it never stops until we give in, give in  
To give in, give in

_Say when_  
And my own two hands will comfort you  
Tonight, tonight  
Say when  
And my own two arms will carry you  
Tonight, tonight

_Say when_  
And my own two hands will comfort you  
Tonight, tonight.

 

The bar erupted with applause. Jace understood why Magnus always went to meet Alec after every performance, Jace wanted to grab Simon and kiss the hell out of him.

Which was exactly what he did.

“Whoa.” Simon breathed. “Wow, that good. Huh?”

“Do you want me to tell you how good you were? Here?” Jace smirked. “”Cos I can.”

“I still have one more set to do.” Simon said, breathlessly. “So a quick one.”

“You were fantastic, and I am so excited that I get to go home with you.” Jace whispered.

Simon’s eyes darkened. As he was about to kiss Jace, Clary pushed Jace out of the way. “Out of the way blondie. Oh my God Simon, you were amazing. I think you made Lydia cry.”

“No he didn’t.” Lydia said, smiling. “But, that was moving…I have never connected more to a song before.”

“Alec and Gretel made it all possible though.” Simon said. “I couldn’t have done it without them. The next song will knock your socks off.”

They went back on stage and Simon said “This next song is going to blow your minds, I hope. It took a bit of arm twisting and bribing, but I think we did a pretty great job. You be the judge.”

Jace laughed at Simon’s confidence. He wasn’t worried, Simon was great at what he did. He saw Alec swallow nervously and Gretel was vibrating with excitement.

He sat down again and watched his boyfriend on stage.

_Have you lost your way?_  
Living in the shadow of the messes that you made  
And so it goes  
Everything inside your circle starts to overflow

_Take a step before you leap_  
Into the colors that you seek  
You get back what you give away  
So don't look back on yesterday

_Wanna scream out_  
No more hiding  
Don't be afraid of what's inside  
Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright  
In the aftermath  
Anytime anybody pulls you down  
Anytime anybody says you're not allowed  
Just remember you are not alone  
In the aftermath

Jace’s jaw dropped. Did Alec just…? He turned to Magnus and saw him kneeling on his chair and looking at his boyfriend as if he hung the moon. Even Gretel sounded amazing.

_You feel the weight_  
Of lies and contradictions that you live with everyday  
And it's not too late  
Think of what can be if you rewrite the role you play

_Take a step before you leap_  
Into the colors that you seek  
You get back what you give away  
So don't look back on yesterday

_Wanna scream out_  
No more hiding  
Don't be afraid of what's inside  
Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright  
In the aftermath  
Anytime anybody pulls you down  
Anytime anybody says you're not allowed  
Just remember you are not alone  
In the aftermath  
In the aftermath

_Before you break you have to shed your armor_  
Take a trip and fall into the glitter  
Tell a stranger that they're beautiful  
So all you feel is love, love  
All you feel is love, love

Izzy and Maia started screaming and clapping. Clary stared at the stage with tears in her eyes. Lydia looked stunned and Magnus was fidgeting on his seat.

Jace just saw Simon, who was singing his heart out with his brother and ex girlfriend, driving the crowd insane.

_Wanna scream out_  
No more hiding  
Don't be afraid of what's inside  
Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright  
In the aftermath

_Wanna scream out_  
No more hiding  
Don't be afraid of what's inside  
Gonna tell ya, you'll be alright  
In the aftermath

_Anytime anybody pulls you down_  
Anytime anybody says you're not allowed  
Just remember you are not alone  
In the aftermath  
In the aftermath  
In the aftermath  
In the aftermath

 

The applause was deafening before they were done. Magnus was out of his seat and stared at Alec shakily. “Wow…all these years, What else have you been hiding from me, Alexander?”

Alec was flushed and shaking. “I think I’m going to faint.” He said.

Simon just laughed. “You’ll be fine, big guy.” To Jace he said. “Did you-?” and Jace pulled him close and kissed the hell out of him. “When we get home, I’ll show you exactly how that made me feel.”

Then he turned and gave Gretel a huge hug and lifted her off the ground. “You are amazing, I didn’t know you could sing like that.”

“Wow. Thanks.” She smiled at him. “Niether did I. Simon had to twist my arm.”

“What did he bribe Alec with?” Jace asked.

“Something to do with Magnus.” She said. She looked behind him. “And I think I get it now.”

Magnus was pulling Alec out of the bar. They were probably going home. Speaking of home, he turned and saw Simon talking to the girls. He sat next to him and whispered

“You really blew my mind tonight. Do you want to go home and see what else get blown?”

Simon stiffened. “I have to pack the…”

“You were magnificent tonight. I wanted to get on stage and kiss you so hard that nobody would have any doubt who you belong to.” Jace continued, with a smirk.

Simon stood up. “We’ll be right back.”

“We will?” Jace asked as Simon pulled him through the crowded bar and out the back door.

“I really have to pack up the equipment.” Simon said, then he kissed Jace hard, pushing him against the alley wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs in this chapter are 
> 
> The Fray - Say When
> 
> Adam Lambert - The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> The song in this chapter is:
> 
> Icon For Hire - Make A Move  
> There's a male version of this song out there somewhere.


End file.
